


You and Me

by TBJRomeo



Series: The Ballad of Mieczysław [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Honesty, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Romance, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo
Summary: Season one of Teen Wolf Re-written so that Stiles and Allison fall in love instead of Allison and Scott. There are many changes to the story, primarily Stile's role in everything. This will have a strong ripple effect of the entire series.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Danny Mahealani/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Series: The Ballad of Mieczysław [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Unhappy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story has many descriptive parts that may trigger people so please read with caution.

I sat at the McCall dinner table with my best friend Scott sitting across from me.  His head was bowed so his messy black hair h u ng in front of his face.  Between us were  two history books ,  one mine and one his.

“Alright so I got  that  the Crusades were a series of religious wars sanctioned by the Latin Church in the medieval period.  What did you find?” Scott inquired as he looked up at me.

“Um… there were eight major Crusade expeditions  that occurred between 1096 and 1291. ” I piped while looking from my  notebook to my textbook .

“Ok so … that ’s a start for our  essay ……hey umm….” The boy paused causing me to look up at him .

There was this off sort of nervous look on his face . Scott sat up straight and leaned forward a bit.

“There’s something I need to tell you……something that I really, REALLY, need to get off my chest ….”

I watched him as he shifted  awkwardly in his seat and his eyes looked at everything but me.

“Ok…so what is it?” I probed as  I leaned forward so my arms rested over the table.

He took a deep breath then swallowed hard. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out to see why and to my surprise I saw that someone I never thought I’d hear from had texted me. Without hesitation I unlocked my phone and read the text: 

_ Need your help. _

“Stiles?”

“Sorry….umm…I think I have to go.” I stammered as I got up and damn near sprinted to the door.

“STILES !”

“Umm.. sorry Scott we'll talk tomorrow!” I yelled over my shoulder as I exited the house.

I ran to my black and blue 1980 Jeep CJ-5 while pulling out my keys.  The door was unlocked so I opened it and hopped in. In one fluid motion I managed to put the key in the  ignition and started her up.

“STILES WAIT!” Scott called while running outside.

Without hesitation I pulled off and speed towards my house.  Pulling out my cell phone I quickly sent a text  to my old friend,  _ Meet me at my place to talk. _

I got a reply almost instantly:  _ Ok. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I pulled up to my house I saw him sitting on the porch with a far away look on his stoic face.  I cut the engine and rushed out of my Jeep. It  wasn’t until I slammed the door shut that he looked up at me.

“Derek what’s going on?” I asked  as  I approached him .

"Laura is missing."  He said.

Though his voice was even  I could sense that he was  a bit anxious.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I led the way to my front door.

"She went from calling me everyday to no contact at all for almost a week. Last time we talked she said she met up with you to see if you knew anything about the dead deer. I figured you could help me find her or figure out what happened." He explained as I unlocked and opened the door.

"Of course." I agreed as we entered my one story home.

“You can sit on the couch if you want, I just need to go to my room real quick.”

Derek nodded as I rounded the corner between the kitchen and the living room.  I briskly walked down a some what long hallway to the second door on the  right. The sound of the wood floor  creaking behind me alerted me to the fact that Derek had decided to follow me.

I completely ignored him as I walked over to my  closet, quickly  un buttoning and zipping my pants as I did.

After pulling them off I opened the door  then quickly knelt down in front of a large black trunk. I unhooked the big golden clasp before lifting the lid. Inside was an arsenal of weapons and my hunting clothes.

I pulled out a pair of custom-made cargo pants first. It had a lot of pockets like normal cargo pants but it also has loops to hold bigger weapons and two dagger sheaths sown into the side pockets. Since I don't really know what happened I think I'll be fine with the weapons my pants can hold.

After slipping on the pants I put two daggers in the sheaths.

"Do you think all that is necessary?" Derek inquired as I filled the right pockets with silver throwing knives.

"Your sister is a strong Alpha, what do you think?" I responded  while grabbing my black leather gun holster belt.

"I see your point.....Laura was right you have grown up quite a bit." The man said with a sullen sigh.

My whole body went rigid at the implication of his words. 

"Well that's what happens when you loose the people you love." I deadpanned as I clasp the oval shaped silver belt buckle.

Derek is silent as I walk over to my bed. Reaching forward I grab my pillow and pick it up. Laying atop my plaid blue sheets was a  classic smith & wesson model 29 .44 magnum with an 8" barrel. There are Viking runes carved all along the cylinder and barrel. I keep it loaded and cocked just in case someone ever  breaks  in while I was sleeping.

“You know when mom brought you home I didn’t get why you looked so…..broken  or why you were catatonic….but after the fire……I get it.”

I remained silent as I slipped my revolver into the holster. After clasping it I open the top drawer of my nightstand. My eyes roam over the four large blood wood boxes neatly placed inside the drawer . Carved on the lid of three are flowers; one purple, one blue, and one yellow . The last box  had no carving .  Inside all four where handmade silver bullets , held in groups of six by rubber speed  re l oaders ,  sat neatly in four Columns of  six reloaders . Quickly I fill the pockets on the left side of my pants with  one reloader from each box .

"So you're a hunter now?"

I glanced over at him as I grabbed my black steel toed combat boots.

"No.....Well not officially, I'm just.....I don't know what I am but I know I'm not apart of the Hunter's Society." I stated as I pulled my black socks out of the boots.

Derek said nothing while I put on my socks. As I stepped into my boots he asked, “How did you get all of these things if you aren’t with them?”

“My uncle John is….was a hunter. He taught me everything I know and  hooked me up with some of his contacts. ”

I stood up then walked to my still opened closet. Reaching in I pulled out a black leather jacket with a black hood.

“Did he also give you those tattoos?”

“One of his contacts  has that disorder where they don’t remember faces. So he  tats people to help identify them. The tat was small and simple but I wanted more so I picked out some that I like and had him tat me up. ”

I  left the closet and closed the door behind me.

“Come on  let’s head to the woods.”  I said as I faced him.

He was leaning against the door frame with his hands shoved in the pockets of his black  jeans. With a nod he pulls his left hand out and gestured for me to lead the way. We swiftly left my house them got into my Jeep. 

“Hey reach in the glove compartment and pull out the  walkie talkie.” I ordered as I started the car.

Derek did as told while I  began to drive. He swiftly turned it on . Almost immediately a staticky voice fills the Jeep.

_ "10-54.  _ _ Two _ _ joggers found the lower half o (static). Call in all units and the state  _ _ po _ _ (static). We have to find the other half to ID the (Static). White female with dark pubic  _ _ hai _ _ (static). _ _ ” _

“What the hell? ” Derek grumbled.

"The cops. I've rigged some  walkies to tap into their feed so I can avoid getting pulled over when I'm speeding. It's a one way connection so they can't hear us." I explained.

"Oh.....Well do you know what a 10-54 is?" He questioned.

"A possible dead body…..” I said.

"Did you get any of that other stuff ?" Derek inquired.

"Not quite but I can piece it all together. Two joggers found the lower half of a dead body in the forest. It's a white female with dark pubic hair. The Sheriff has called for all units and the State police to comb through the area to find the rest of her."

"Do you think it could be Laura?"

I could hear the fear in his voice, as it echoes my own. Laura was a good person who  definitely didn't deserve to die or be ripped in half.

"I hope not."

_ "(static) Meet up at the discovery  _ _ si _ _ (static). By the northern border of tow (static)." _

I  made a hard left turn  then accelerated so I was going in the opposite direction. 

“Alright when we get there we'll split up. You sniff around  for her and I'll try to keep the cops off you.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

I took a quick left turn and immediately saw the police cars.  Reaching forward I cut off my  lights  and veered to my left which led me to a slender dirt road. I drove up a bit so my jeep was hidden then stopped.  As I cut the engine Derek opened his door and got out the vehicle. For a moment  I just watched  him as he ran into the woods that he knows so well.

With a sullen sigh I put my keys in my pocket and got out of my Jeep. I followed Derek's path into the woods then started running, at top speed, towards the right. 

Hopefully the cops see me and start chasing after me quickly  cause-

“STILES!” A familiar voice called from behind me.

As soon as  I turned around I was pushed back by a  dark figure. I staggered back and fell on my ass.  Looking up I immediately recognized my attacker.

“Scott?”

The boy looked pissed and sad all at once. I could tell by the slightly white streaks down his cheeks and the redness of his eyes he’s been crying.

“I can ’t believe you .” He hissed as I moved to stand.

“What ?”

“I was trying to tell you something really important .”

I looked at Scott, he  seemed really….. anxious. 

“Umm….I’m sorry I did n’t realize it was that important. Why don’t we walk and talk, alright?” I offered, a bit anxious myself.

The woods are swarming with police and  a possible killer, or worst. I have to get Scott out of here fast.

“ Ok tell me what's up?” I  prompted .

“I think I'm gay. ” He said.

“Ok…..so what’s the big news ?”

He stops then looked at me.

“THAT was the big news.”

I also stop and look at him.

“Well Scott  that’s not really big news. I mean come on  I can’t even count how many times I've caught you staring at  Jackson and Danny’s  abs while we are in  the  locker room. But I also notice when you look at girls so I just figured you were bi. ”

Scott gets this dumbfounded look on his face  then just muttered, “Oh.”

Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!

We turned in the direction of the noise. To my dismay I saw lights and immediately realize we'd been found.

“Run. ”  I ordered as  I pushed Scott in the opposite direction.

We ran but as we did I realized Scott couldn’t keep up, I mean I don’t have asthma. Knowing that Scott’s mom would flip if he got caught I slowed down allowing him to pass me. As Scott got further away from me I made the decision to change course, in hopes of throwing the cops off Scott’s trail.

A strong force slams into my back causing me to fall forward . I tried to get up but something extremely heavy was weighing me down.

“Stop resisting!” A harsh voice yells as something cold and hard pressed against the back of my neck.

“ALRIGHT ! ALRIGHT!” I yelled as I  moved my hands so they we’re stretched above my head.

While still holding his gun to my neck he used his free hand to grab my left arm before wrenching it to the side and down so it was behind my back. Using  his knee he pinned my wrist to my back .

“AHH! HEY I’M  COOPERATING!”

“Shut up !” He growled  as he  pinned my other wrist to my back .

“ You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law.”

As he spoke  his body shifted applying more pressure to my back. It wasn’t that bad at first but as he continued to  Mirandize me I found it was getting a bit hard to breathe . Just as quickly as the feeling came it left and I was pulled up to my feet.

“Stiles!” A familiar voice  groaned.

As I gasped for air I looked up and found a tall man with a lean frame and fairly muscular arms standing in front of me. He ran one of his large hands through his cropped dark reddish-brown hair as his green eyes stare at me intensely.

“Hey Jordan.” I greet sheepishly.

“What the hell are you doing out here at this time a night? Don’t you have school in the morning?” He inquired.

“I’m hunting, it’s easier at night….besides I got bills ta pay….” I trailed off as my throat tighten.

“ Uncuff him.” He ordered.

“But Sheriff Parrish ?”

“He’s not a danger he's just……doing a job. Let him go. ”

Our eyes met and I could see the pity. I quickly averted my gaze  as the guy that pinned me down undid the cuffs. Once my hands were free I rubbed my  wrists. A rough hand pressed against my cheek before pushing my head up a bit. Again my eyes met Jordan’s .

“Get  outta here  Stalinski .” He said softly.

With a nod I walked past him. The officers behind him part as I pass them, some of them look at me with pity or not at all. Unwanted tears well up in my eyes before rolling down my cheeks. My chest tightened up a bit causing me to take a deep breath and walk away faster. 

_ “Dad!” _

I  made it back to my car then pulled the door open and got in.  A sudden rage filled me and without even thinking I started hitting my steering wheel and dashboard till my hands felt numb. Taking a deep breath I sat back in my seat.

_ “It’s alright  _ _ Mieczyslaw _ _ , everything's alright just run.” _

The words bounced around my head over and over again as my past began blurring into the present. A face I knew so well for it’s strength was so soft and peaceful, with blood splattered across it….. his blood.

_ “ _ _ You’ll be ok son. _ _ Just be strong. _ _ ” _

THUD!

My body damn near jumped out of my seat and turn to the passenger side, where the sound came from. Derek was sitting there with a somber look on his face . His head was bow ed and his eyes were fixed on something in his lap. Following his gaze I saw  a naked  fair skinned woman with long thick dark brown hair that just barely float past her shoulders. With the way he was cradling her head, I couldn't see her face but I didn't have to .... The look on his face said it all . Bisected at the hips  and completely naked was his sister, his  idol, Laura Hale.

“Take me…..us home please. ”

His voice was so small it was damn near unrecognizable, but I understood. If no one else understood Derek’s pain I did. So, I knew there was nothing I could say to make him feel better. Instead I just drove fast to his old home.

It  was about a mile or two away , hidden by the dense forest . There was  only one dirt path that you could drive up to get to the house. However there were plenty of other paths that a person could walk or bike up to get to the old Hale  house……if it could even be called that anymore.

I  couldn’t help but  think about how beautiful the home once was, in fact it  wasn’t just a home it was a mansion before the fire . It’s white walls always looked freshly painted and the bricks were  always free of moss. Now everything is either black or grey due to the smoke and or  charring from the  fire. The top left of the house is pretty much gutted and everything else looks frail, like if you touch it everything will come crashing down.

Derek used one hand to open the door while the other held his sister tight. With a sigh I opened my door then slide out of my Jeep. As Derek lumbered towards the ruins of his childhood I walked to the back and opened the door. Inside, laying on black plastic bags across the seats, are two bully round point shovels. I grabbed them both then shut the door and started walking to where Derek was standing.

“Derek” I called before throwing one of the shovels at him.

He  effortlessly caught it without even looking at me . 

“Why do you have shovels in the back seat of your Jeep?” 

“I had to do some construction work over the summer, it was  easier to have my own then get one from the guys . Also I learned the hard way that you should always have a spare and both should be extremely durable. ” 

He nodded then looked down at his sister. I followed his gaze, finally getting a good look at her, and of three things I was certain; One- The wound that severed her lower half from the top was to precise and clean to have been caused by an animal. Two- Laura was way too strong and guarded to be attacked by some  rando , she knew her killer. Three- (I tilted my head a bit so I can glance at Derek, his is face hard but his eyes say it all.) neither of us could rest till justice was served.

“ Lets start digging, I’ve got class in the morning.” I said.

He nodded and without a word we began.


	2. School

A loud bang wakes me from my uncomfortable slumber.

"Well, mister  Stalinski ?" Professor  Lokiarez asks expectantly.

Fuck she asked me a question. Think, think, think. What was it? What did she say? FUCK! BRAIN WORK!  _ Would anyone like to share their views on Shakespeare's wonderful romantic tragedy..... _ _ mister _ _ Stalinski _ _? _

"Well I personally believe that Romeo and Juliet is a load of superficial teenage bullshit, which is saying something cause I'm a teenager. So you mean to tell me they just fell madly in love after seeing each other for what four minutes, give or take. Mind you in those four minutes they didn't even have a meaningful conversation. It was just a bunch of  lovie dovie bullshit. Oh and lets not forget that Romeo was "madly" in love with Rosaline, to the point where he was depressed. Then he merely sees Juliet and feels all better. That's bullshit you can't fall in and out of love in a matter of minutes. It's so stupid I bite my thumb at it." I answer before actually doing the gesture.

"Well what exactly do you know about love?" She dug.

"I know what it feels like to fall in love then lose that person forever. I've lived through love and heart ache, so I know that this  ain't it." I respond, while holding up the book.

Before anyone can say anything the bell rang. I quickly gather my stuff then make my way out of class.

"Hey!" Someone called behind me.

A soft and warm hand grabs my wrist. I quickly snatch my arm away as I turn to look at the pest following me. It's a girl with chestnut brown waves that frame her round sun-kissed face perfectly. There is a shy smile on her pink lips as her brown eyes meet mine. Her beauty and innocence cause me to relax a bit.

"What?"

"I.....um I just wanted to say what you said in there was pretty awesome." She stammers nervously.

"Thanks...."

There is an awkward silence for a moment then she looks at a paper in her hands.

"Um do you, by chance, know where room E321 is?" She asks.

I nod then gesture for her to follow me. 

"Thanks I'm new here so I have no clue where anything is." She chuckled as we start to walk. "I'm Allison, by the way."

Allison shifts her books to her left arm so she can hold her right hand out to me. I look at it for a second then slowly turn to take the appendage.

"Stiles." I informed as I release her hand.

"Stiles, that's a cool name. Does it stand for anything?"

I shrug as we walk.

" Soooo ...Stiles.... ummm ....how long have you lived here?”

“We’re here.” I stated while stopping pointing to the door on our right.

“That  doesn’t answer my question.” She said with a smirk as she leaned against the wall.

“Too long.” I replied before walking away.

I could feel her eyes on me before I rounded the corner, evading her line of vision.

A pain shoots through my body causing me to stop and lean against the wall to my right. All too quickly it attacked my brain with a savagery that no beast on this Earth or even in hell could achieve.

“Are you ok?”

That voice again, I didn’t have to turn around to know it was the new girl but I did anyway.

“Are you following me?” I asked a bit harsher than intended.

“No!....well actually yeah you….you dropped your book.” 

She held it out to me but I couldn’t bring myself to move.

“Stiles are you ok?”

I shook my head as I started looking around. Everything was a bit blurry so I couldn’t gauge where I was exactly. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and started pulling me. My sense of direction was beginning to  waver as I blindly followed the person, I’m guessing Allison, leading me. Just as suddenly I was being pushed down so I was sitting on something.

“Hey look at me Stiles. Look at me.” She prompted while grabbing my face.

“Bottle.” I muttered while jerking my body a bit, causing my bag to rattle.

All too soon her warm and soft hands were gone. I could hear the zipper of my bag, which reminded me; “Red.” 

“Tilt your head back and open your mouth.” She ordered as she ran a hand through my cropped hair.

I did as told and waited. She placed a hand firmly on my chin before pouring the cold thick liquid into my mouth. I swiftly swallowed each drop. My head ache was gone just as quickly as it came and my vision cleared. We’re in an empty class room and she seems genuinely concerned about me.

Once the red water bottle was empty, I closed my mouth and put my head down. She gave me a sympathetic look while wiping the corner of my lips with the sleeve of her shirt.

“I know we don’t know each other but what the fuck was that and are you ok?”

“ Uhhhh ......I have a really fast metabolism so if I don’t eat and I’m active I get a really bad migraine. I really just need to eat.”

“So that shake I just gave you…..was it like a meal supplement?” She asked, eyes trained on me.

“Yeah. Normally I drink that with my lunch and a bottle of water……and more through the day…. Normally.” I explained before taking the bottom of my shirt and lifting it to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

“Wow you have a lot of tattoos.” She piped eyes fixed to my bare belly.

“They’re beautiful.” She added.

“Thanks…………you should probably get to class. Mr. Glover is  kinda a hard ass when it comes to being late. Oh and try to sit in the middle of the class….and never answer his questions; if you’re right he’ll make you look like a  kissass , if you’re wrong he'll make you look like a dumbass cause he’s a jackass. But also don’t look down for too long cause he’ll call you out, so alternate between looking at the board and your notebook….. You have a notebook right? ”

She nodded then started walking towards the door.

“ALLISON!” 

The brunette stopped and turned to look at me.

“Thank you, and good luck with Glover.”

A bashful smile graced her beautiful lips before she left the room. Well that’s one way to brighten up a guy’s day.

With a bright smile I leaned forward in my seat so I could take off my bag.

“STILES! OH man I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Glancing up I watch as my best friend raced in the room, shutting the door behind him. Before I could even reach into my bag he pulled up his shirt revealing a large white pad taped to his left side, just below his rib cage. A bit of blood has seeped through forming what looks like a….no….it can’t be.

“Is that a bite mark?” I asked.

“Yeah. When we got separated last night I got attacked by this giant…..well…..I think it was a wolf.”

My blood ran cold as the words left his mouth and I just sat there frozen. Scott got bit by a giant wolf? But there are no wolves in California……. Except for……

“Hey! Earth to Stiles.”

I looked down at my bag and pulled out my lunch.

“Sorry need to get some food in me.” I partially lied.

“Dude did you skip breakfast again?”

“Oh come on, you know I did.”

He rolled his eyes as I opened the paper bag and reached in. I retrieved of big greasy burger wrapped in plastic.

“Anyway……I was thinking of asking Danny out….you know to test the waters…..but I’m really nervous. What should I say?” He stammered as I unwrapped my burger.

“Well hi is always a good start.” I offered before taking a big bite.

“That is a good start….but what after that? And what if he laughs at me or something?”

Before he starts to ramble, I swallow my food and say, “Look we’re half way through school and after you have practice so you have plenty of time and chances to just talk to him, ok? He’s not going to bite you…. At least I don’t think he will.” 

A silence falls over us so I continue eating my burger.

“I know it’s been a while but….do you think you might want to rejoin the team….”

I glanced up at him before taking another bite of my food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ A tall handsome middle-aged man with a lean athletic build crouched down behind a small boy with a buzzed head. The boy looks over his shoulder at the man for guidance as he awkwardly holds a  _ _ lacrosse stick. The man gives him a kind _ _ smile before placing his larger hands over the boy’s.  _

_ “Ok son, now place your  _ _ dominant hand on the top of the shaft of the lacrosse stick, with your palm facing up.” He says softly as he guides the boy’s right hand into the proper position. _

_ The boy smiled at his father as he looks between the stick and the man. _

_ “Now put your other hand near the bottom with the palm facing toward your body.” _

_ Again, he guided the boy’s hand into position before letting his son’s hands go so, he can hold the stick on his own. _

_ “Great now position the stick so the head is by your shoulders and twist your wrists back and forth.” _

_ “Like this dad?” Stiles asks as he attempts to do what his father told him. _

_ The man smiles _ _ at him as he nods causing the boy to match it with a spotted grin of his own. _

_ “ _ _ Imma _ _ be captain of the  _ _ Cyclones _ _ just like you Dad. I'll make you proud.” He said. _

_ Sheriff Stilinski scooped his son up and held him close. _

_ “Oh, sweetheart, Daddy is always proud of you. Even if you never pick up a lacrosse stick again.” _

_ The Youth chuckled as his father blew a raspberry in his neck while bouncing him around. Stiles dropped the stick in favor of turning so he could wrap his arms around his father’s neck. Noah moved his left arm so it was also around his son’s waist rather than hooked under the boys legs. His child made no attempt to wrap his legs around his father’s waist so Noah started swaying from side to side. As his legs swung Stiles started laughing. _

_ “I love you so much, my sweet little Lion." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Scott says while looking at his shoes.

Though my chest felt tight and my eyes stung, I swallowed down my pain and shook my head. 

“How about I go and watch you suck from the bleachers?”

Scott laughed as the tension in the room evaporated causing me to smile. My eyes couldn’t help but fall on Scott's side, where the bite was hidden. It’s highly concerning to me.......I really don’t want to let Scott out of my sight but I need to talk to Derek....... Taking another bite of my sandwich I looked over at the clock then back at Scott.

“I didn’t know you had study lunch block......”

Scott looked over at the clock then shook his head.

“Nah I have Earth Science with Miss.  Handroff .....But we can meet up here at last lunch.”

Rather than say anything I nodded then picked up my bag pack, with my free hand, and stood up.

“I’ll walk you to your class.” I offered with a kind smile. 

Scott smiled and gave me a half hug before we made our way out of the class room.

“I’m still pretty nervous about the Danny thing.....You don’t think it’s....like wrong for me to try and date him because he’s gay right?”

I paused in the middle of the hall and pondered the question.

“Well.....I mean he is gay.......and you think you’re gay......soooooo......I mean maybe it’s......” The look on Scott’s face made me pause and shake my head, “It’s fine. You’ll be fine. Just go for it.”

He nodded with a shy smile as we continue to walk.

“What if he like completely blows me off?”

“Then.........” Again, I paused to ponder Scott’s question.

“Then you can experiment with me.” I offered with a shrug as Scott slowed down, stopping a foot away from his classroom door.

_ It probably won’t be that bad _ _..... _ _ some dick sucking here, a  _ _ handjob _ _ there.......could I do anal? I mean I do have a high pain tolerance...At least I think I do......or maybe Scott won’t want to top.... but like he should still try it........Yeah I could do that stuff _ _....I _ _ mean he’s my friend and if he needs  _ _ me, _ _ I’ll do it. _

“Yeah......Yeah I’m good with that.” I added with a kind smile.

“So.....you’re comfortably being my.......back up gay?”

“Sure, might as well test the water. I mean I’m single, I’m your best friend so I won’t hurt you, and I trust that you won’t hurt me......Plus who knows maybe it turns out I’m bi...”

Scott’s face turned red as his lips pressed into a thin line and his chest shook. His lips twitched as he shut his eyes tight and shook his head.

“What?” I asked, face falling.

“Nothing. Thank you for the offer Stiles, but I’ll pass.”

“Oh, you don’t think I’m attractive?”

Scott looked at me then started laughing, the dick. Taking a step back I  stood up straight and raised my brow.

“Hey I am a catch ok; you could do way worse than me.”

“I could also do better.” He snides.

_ The fuckin nerve of this bitch! _

“Oh. Oh, so you think you could do better than  aaaaaaaaaallllllll this?” I challenged with a body roll and a seductive smirk.

He laughed so hard he doubled over and started wheezing. I couldn’t help but glare at him as he regained his composure.

“Bye Stiles.” 

“You could do a lot worst Scott. A LOT WORST!” I called after him.

Scott shook his head then disappeared in the classroom leaving me alone in the hall. Rolling my eyes, I turned around and walked back to the empty class room. Pulling my cellphone out of my pocket I text Derek.

Stiles: _ My friend was bitten by a wolf last night.....and there are no wolves in California Derek. _

Derek: _ Where are you? _

Stiles:  _ School. _

Derek:  _ Bring him to me. _


	3. The Incident

Allison's POV

Finally, school is over, and I can go home. With a smile I walked to the pale greenish grey locker assigned to me. After looking at the slip of white paper all day I've memorized the combination. Ten to the left, twenty-four to the right, and zero to the right. The lock clicked allowing the door to swing open. 

Ok what do I have to take home with me? Let's see I have to read  _ The Metamorphosis _ , which I've already done twice. I have a test on the periodic table, a table that I've already been tested on. Alright so I really don't have anything to do.

Smirking I set all my books neatly inside. I quickly closed the locker and turn to the entrance. My eyes lock on the boy from my English class. God he's so fuckin sexy with his short fuzzy black hair and those tattoos. I can't help but give him a full-on smile. He smiles back with a weak wave, causing the boy in front of him to turn. Blushing I look down and back at my locker.

"That Jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"

I'm totally shocked by the presence of a strawberry blonde girl dressed in a blue blouse and a plaid pleated skirt.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." I respond before looking back at the boy, Stiles.

Something about him is making my heart slam against my ribcage erratically and, oddly enough, I don't feel scared at all. In fact, I feel kind of- 

"And you are my new best friend." The strawberry blond piped.

Suddenly a boy comes up behind her with a smirk and wraps his arms around her waist. She attaches her lips to his in a fairly heated kiss. He is very lean but not too tall. In fact, I think he's only an inch or two taller than me. His dark hair is cropped and stylishly messy.

I clear my throat causing them to stop and pull away.

"Sorry. I'm Jackson." He introduces.

“Allison.”

“I’m Lydia, aka your new bestie.”

“And the hottest girl in school.” Jackson praised causing her smile to brighten.

“Anyway, this weekend there's a party." Lydia giggled.

"A party?"

Wait what? A party like a legit party? I look at the two teens and front of me. They seem nice now but they also give off this air of....popular  asshats .

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." The boy offered.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." I lied.

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson prodded.

"You mean like football?"

Jackson's eyes blaze as he puffs up his chest and almost clenches his fist.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." He stated.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia stated flirtatiously.

She and her boyfriend lock eyes and start saying lovey  dovey nonsense.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes, that is if you're not busy?" Jackson offered.

“Well, I was going to-”

“Perfect....you’re coming.” Lydia stated while grabbing my hand.

I couldn’t help but look back at Stiles as she pulled me away. His beautiful eyes lock onto mine causing us both to smile.

Lydia started to rant on and on about how great Jackson is but her words are drowned out by my thoughts of Stiles. I just met him today and yet I can’t stop thinking about him. I’ve never met anyone like him before; Intellectual, sensitive, mysterious, and there’s this air of.... danger to him but ..... Seeing him so vulnerable earlier and how soft he got, his kind words of advice that helped me get through that hellish class, makes me want to get to know him. His perfectly sculpted body helped too. My brain damn near short circuited when he lifted his shirt and I saw his six pack.

Then there were his tattoos, god his fucking tattoos. I never knew I had a tattoo fetish until I saw him. His right arm seems to have an intricate and dark sleeve tattoo. The other has a black and grey  biomech skin rip tattoo that stopped at his hand. On his neck is some type of Celtic arrow with the tip pointed up at his head.

“Sit here, we’ll get the best view of Jackson.” Lydia piped, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as I sat beside her. As my eyes scaned the field, I notice someone else walking towards us, Stiles. My heart flutters a bit when our eyes meet. Again, he smiles at me as he approached us.

“Hey Allison.” He greeted as he sat next to me.

“Hi.” I replied with a smirk.

“You two know each other?”

“Yeah we have English together.” I explained.

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s my son's first day a try outs, had to come out and support him.”

Stiles stood up as a mop-haired boy walked over to the goal, slipping on his helmet as he took his position.

“ Woooohooooo ! You go Scott!  YEAH THAT’S MY BOY! MAKE DADDY PROUD OUT THERE!” He cheered, enthusiastically clapping.

"God how old are you?" Lydia scoffed, while glaring at the boy.

"Like sixteen and a quarter or so. Why....what’s up?"

“You’re acting like a two-year-old.”

My body tensed at how rude she was being towards him but Stiles just shrugged and looked back at the field.

“I think it’s cute…..is he your  friend, Scott?”

“ Best  friends, brothers, my son ,  my  ball  and chain.” He replied with a chuckle and a cute smile.

"Don't worry about it  Alison, they’re losers ."  Lydia interjected.

“If being my most authentic self makes me a looser  then I’ll take that.”

His smile  never left his face as he continued watching his friend. I have to admit  he’s  really turning me  on .  From his fit tatted up body , to his  quick wit and kindness. A shudder ran  through m e as I shifted on the bleachers.

“Are you cold? ” Stiles asks while rummaging through his bag.

Before  I can reply  he  holds up  a large black hoodie .

“Here . ” He offered with a sweet smile.

Though I wasn’t cold I couldn’t bring myself to say no to him. 

_ At least not while he is smiling at me like that. _

In fact, I can’t help but smile my damn self.

“ Thank you.”

Lydia cleared her throat causing me to look at her. She had a look of disgust on her face and her brow was quirked. Rolling my  eyes, I slipped on the hood then focused on the boys practicing. It was difficult to keep my eyes on them when all I could do was smell; Burnt wood, black pepper, mint, Jasmine, and a heavy musk that is making my head spin. 

_ I wonder if this is what he actually smells like. _

My eyes move back to Stiles .

_ I wonder if  _ _ he feels as warm as his hoodie _ _ ……or if his skin is as soft as it looks. _

A soft chuckle caused me to look at Lydia. Her eyes are transfixed on the  field . Following her gaze I saw  Stiles friend, Scott, standing in what I'm guessing is the goalie net. He seemed a bit disoriented but he quickly took a defensive stance.

“WHOOHOO ! COME ON SCOTT SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT!” Stiles cheered, clapping so hard his hands were starting to turn red.

_ Maybe I should see what kind of sports they have here, cause I  _ _ would love to have him cheer me on like that. _

One of the players across from him started to run towards him. The boy stopped half way then flung the ball forward. It whipped at the goal but Scott caught it. Stiles went  balistic , jumping up and cheering for his friend, even though it was just one goal.

"Do you guys have a women’s soccer team?" I inquired.

"No clue." Lydia responded.

“Yeah, they have tryouts tomorrow after school.”

“Will they be here?”

“No. The soccer teams have to use the fields in the back.”

“Why can’t they use this one.”

“The Coaches hate each other that’s why.  They'd be constantly fighting over who gets to use it and when, just to fuck with each other.”

“That sounds pretty petty. ”

Stiles nodded with a soft, “Yeah.” 

The conversation died as he watched each boy try to score on Scott, who was doing great…… _ I think _ .

"Wow he seems good." I muttered.

"Very good." Lydia agreed.

“THAT’S MY BOY!”

Finally Jackson was up. He ran faster than the other boys then jumped up as he slung the ball forward. It shot out of his netted stick like a rocket, I could barely even see it. Yet, some how,  Scott  caught it. Stiles jumped up and charged at Scott. When they collided he picked his friend up,  just a little, and kept screaming his praise.

The girl beside me cheered while I slowly clap. I smiled at the boy who was now looking at me.

"COME ON LADIES LETS GO!"

The sound of the  coaches voice was so brash and powerful, I couldn’t help but recoil. My eyes were trained on the man as he made his way to Stiles and Scott. Before he could reach  them, Stiles came back over to the bench.

“Sorry Coach, just a proud Papa!” 

“Laps Stilinski.” The man growled.

“But I’m not-" 

The coach blew his whistle to cut Stiles off . 

“Fifty high  knees .” He ordered as he approached us.

“But I-"

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK  “A HUNDRED!”

Groaning Stiles began to jog backwards, I’m guessing so he could still watching Scott play. Randomly between his strides he did a full three-sixty spin, while keeping his fast pace.

My eyes followed him as an uncomfortable wetness made it's presence known. I quickly clench my thighs and look back at the boys.

_ Focus on the practice not Stiles…..or his sexy abs……or those tattoos…..or how sexy he looks licking the sweat off his lips…… _

“What is it about that sweat drenched loser that’s got you all dopey.”

Lydia’s words made me jump a bit but I quickly composed my self and shrugged.

“I don’t know…….he’s just really sexy…… You don’t think so?”

She rolled her eyes with a harsh, “No.” then looked back at the field.

She didn’t once look at Stiles but I could see something in her eyes that gave me pause……

_ Fear? _

“Just be careful around him, ok? Ever since his dad died……. ” Lydia’s whole body shook as a shudder ran threw her.

“Just be careful ok, Stiles is dangerous.”

“What happened? ”

She was silent, hands ringing in her lap. She seemed genuinely terrified.

“You can’t just leave me hanging like that." 

Lydia glanced over at Stiles then sighed, “When we were kids Stiles gave me a  Valentine's day card professing his love for me but I shut him down. See I just got with Jackson and I just wasn’t into Stiles. After school, at their lacrosse practice, I gave Jackson a good luck kiss and they started up. Not even half way through Stiles  spazed and started attacking Jackson. At first Stiles had the upper hand but Jackson was older and bigger than him. But, before he could even get into the fight Stiles pulled out a knife and held it to Jackson’s throat. He started going into details about how he would butcher him. It took me, seven kids and the coach to tear them apart, I swear to God Stiles eyes were the color of blood.”

Her hands were shaking and tears were rolling down her eyes.

“I  was so scared I thought I was going to loose  him . ”

I couldn’t help but move closer to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into me but she didn’t cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lydia’s warning weighed heavy on my mind  the rest of  the day. Jackson and his friends just made it worst while we were  studying at her place.

Danny:  **_ “It all happened so fast…….no one really knew what was going on until Lydia screamed Don’t hurt him. That’s when I saw the  _ ** **_ dagger. ( _ ** **_ The boy shuddered) I yelled STILINSKI’S GOT A KNIFE! That’s when we all rushed over and pulled them apart. Coach dragged him inside……we didn’t see him again till next year. He wasn’t allowed back on the team. _ **

Jackson:  **_ “My parents wanted  _ ** **_ him locked up but because of his  _ ** **_ DAD he got  _ ** **_ a  _ ** **_ slap on the wrists. _ ** **_ ” _ **

Avram :  **_ “ _ ** **_ I  _ ** **_ heard he  _ ** **_ was in a loony pin _ ** **_. _ **

My car jerked and I heard a weird sort of yipping sound. Cutting the wheel caused the SUV turn way too fast and I started to spin out. I hit the brakes causing the car to stop facing the way I just came from, heart pounding. To my horror there was a small furry grey mass.

“Oh no. ”

With  shaking hands I undid my  seat belt then open the door.

_ Please be alive. Please be alive. _ _ Please be alive. _

Rushing to the animal ’s side  I  found  that it was  a Husky and it was  alive , but  badly  wounded.  Gingerly  I picked up the  dog then carried it to my car.

“ There was a vet a mile back just hold on puppy .” I begged while loading the pup into the  back.

Heart still pounding  I ran back to the driver’s  side door and got  in.  Hitting the gas I made  my  way back towards the vet as fast as I could without jarring the pooch. When  I reached  the building  I didn’t bother to  cut the engine  I just stopped and got out of the car.

I ran to the door then started banging on it.

“HELP! SOMEONE PLESE HELP ME! ”

The  shadow of a person  appeared  then the door swung open. As it did, I turned to my car and opened the back door.

“Please help me, I hit a dog an-”

“It’s ok, relax we’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you.” I sighed as I turned to face-

“Scott?”

The boy looked up at me with a quirked brow then smiled brightly while picking up the dog.

“Do I know you?” He inquired as he carried the dog inside.

“Umm...No I....Uh...I....uh...I watched your team practice.”

“Wait....Oh... I remember now, you were sitting with Stiles and Lydia on the bleachers.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” I agreed as I followed him into a back room.

There were two men standing in the room; A rather tall man with a muscular build and black hair was staring out the window to the left. He was wearing a black leather jacket and loose fitted blue jeans that seemed to have faded with time. His hands were shoved in his pockets but I could tell they were balled up into fists.

The other man was almost as tall as the first but he was bald and had much darker skin. He had on a lab coat but it was open so I could see his red button-down shirt, which was neatly tucked into crisp black slacks. Kind brown eyes fell on the pup as Scott placed it on a silver table in front of the man.

“Is this your dog?” He asked, while stepping closer to the animal.

“No..... Ummm I hit it, but I’ll pay for it’s bills and stuff, I have a  credi -”

He stopped me with a raised hand and a kind smile.

“Our office is closed. This is purely an act of kindness not business.” He said while examining the pup.

“Scott, please escort the young lady to the waiting room, while I take care of this stray.”

The boy nodded before gesturing for me to go follow him out. As we left, I noticed that the man by the window hadn’t moved an inch. Shrugging it off I made my way back to the waiting area with Scott.

“Don’t worry about the dog Dr. Deaton will have it right as rain in no time.” He said as we sat down.

“So.....are you new to Beacon Hills?”

“Yeah, my family and I just moved out here.....”

“Cool.....very...... cooool ”

A silence fell upon us and it was weird, looming in the air thick and heavy. I shifted a bit in my seat as it seemed to settle in, eyes darting around the room to find a distraction....but it refused to be ignored. Leaning back in my seat I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “You and Stiles seem pretty close?”

The boy looked at me with a weird sort of confused smile, I must admit it’s  kinda cute…. actually, now that I’m looking at him, I can’t help but notice how handsome he is, even with that wild mop of hair.

_ But.......he’s no Stiles. _ _ Focus Allison you need to get answers. _

“Since, Pre-K.” He chuckled.

“Wait, you’re the same age?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t we-” Scott paused as a blush spread across his face and laughs shook his chest. “No umm.....see I don’t....uh.....My dad was never really in my life...so Sheriff.  Stalinski use to cheer for me and Stiles before he......before he passed on ..... so after Stiles left the team...he ....he took over.”

**_ because of his DAD he got a slap on the wrists. _ **

“Stiles dad is the Sheriff?”

Scott’s face turned somber before he sighed, “He was.....but he passed away a few years ago....animal attack.”

“Is that why Stiles left the team?” I dug.

“Sort of.... uhh .... Stiles........he saw the whole thing, wasn’t really right afterwards......he got into a pretty intense fight with Jackson.”

“I heard he  spazed out and pulled a knife on him.”

Scott’s body tensed and he folded his arms over his chest.

“That what Jackson and his  lackies said?”

I shrugged off the question then asked, “Was it a lie?”

“Look Stiles was going through a lot and Jackson is a fuckin insecure Bully. He didn’t like that Stiles was better than him at  Lacross , especially since we’re younger than him. That  asshat was always picking at Stiles.” Scott stated defensively.

His anger was evident by the way his body shook and his jaw tightened.

“Lydia thought the fight was about her.”

“Yeah right! I was on the field with them; I saw Jackson say something to Stiles before it all went down. I couldn’t hear a word they said and I was closest to them, so Lydia is just being conceited. Only Jackson and Stiles know what started it but I guarantee you that it had absolutely nothing to do with Lydia fuckin Martin.”

Nodding I looked at the clock  before looking  at my hands.

“Look, Stiles is my best friend so ..... I’ll admit, I’m a bit biased  ….. but you’ll see.... Jackson is a bully. Stiles ..... he’s a great guy, he’s not just  gunna do that for no reason ..... and he definitely wouldn’t do it because he got rejected.”

_ I never said he got rejected. _

“He....he really is a great guy. If you take the time to get to know  him, you’ll see that he’s a great person and he loves hard.”

I nodded then looked at my hands.

“ Ummm ....You were really good today?” I said in an attempt to change the subject.

“Thank you.”

His sullen tone piqued my interest.

“You don’t sound happy?”

“I’m going through some big stuff so...” He paused to take a deep breath then sighed, “I had to quit the team.”

“What?”

He simply nodded.

“Geeze....I’m sorry to hear that.”

Scott shrugged with a sullen smile, “It’s for the best.....besides I can rejoin next year.”

I nodded. Suddenly the doors opened and the man by the window walked out. He looked at Scott then jerked his head towards the door.

“Gotta go but um...” He stood up and walked to the vacant secretary desk.

Leaning forward Scott grabbed a notepad and pen. He quickly wrote something down then ripped the paper from the pad.

“Here, just in case your parents don’t want to take in a stray.” He offered as he held the note out to me.

With a kind smile I nodded and took the paper.

_ 129 Woodbine Lane, Beacon Hills, CA 95351. _

“Thank you, Scott.” I said as I slipped the note into my pocket.

Derek exited the office with Scott right on his heels. Just before he  left he looked back at me and our eyes locked.

“If you give him a chance, he won’t disappoint you. Stiles is so fuckin loyal. He would do anything to protect his loved ones, even if it means giving up his life.....Just....don’t judge him before you get to know him.”

The passion in his voice and eyes gave me a bit of hope. for what I’m not sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of waiting and a couple of phone call to my parents I found myself parked next to a sky-blue jeep in a concrete  driveway. A few feet away is a dingy white house with a black roof, which has one lone window with a white balcony. There are two windows on either side of the dark brown wooden door. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the sedated puppy in my back seat. My conversations with my parents were simply them shutting down me keeping the pup.

_ Hopefully Scott was right about this person. _

Sighing I cut the engine then took off my seatbelt and open the door. Following the concreate path I ascend the five steps to the front porch. Ringing the bell, I wait patiently for the home owner. Suddenly the light comes on then the door opens.

“Stiles?” I gasped in surprise.

He was completely shirtless, allowing me to see his sleeves completely and his washboard abs. A thicket of dark brown hair swirls around his navel and down into his loose black silk boxers that pass his knees. His lower legs have a thin layer of black hair and he has on.......furry pink bunny slippers?

“What’s going on, are you ok?” Stiles looked around while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

_ It is late. _

“Sorry....No I’m fine...Uh I....I hit a dog and then I took him to the vet but my parents won’t let me keep him and Scott gave me you-”

“Allison.” Stiles interjects softly, while placing his  hand on my shoulder.

I froze, our eyes locked and he smiled at me.

“Breathe.”

Nodding I took in a deep breath then exhaled. Unexpectedly I started to cry. I can’t say why or when I even started feeling sad but ..... In this moment......

“It’s ok Allison, I’ve got you. It's ok, everything’s going to be ok.” He said sweetly as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and held on to him tight as I buried my face into his neck.

“I. ....I. ...I didn’t  meant to hit him and my parents won’t let me take care of him.” I sobbed

Stiles gave me a light squeeze and rubbed my back.

“It’s ok ....I’ll take care of him and you can stop by at  any time .”

We stood like that till I was able to recompose myself. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pulled away from him with a somber smile.

“You good?”

I nodded with a soft, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.... Lets get that puppy, yeah?”

Again, I nodded. Stiles smiled and walked to my car.

“Are you still thinking about playing Soccer?” He asked as he opened the backdoor.

“I don’t know?” I muttered as I watched him gingerly pick up the dog.

“You should.”

I couldn’t help but smile at the boy when he walks by. I close the back door then open the driver side door. Getting in the leather seat I closed the door and buckle up before starting the car. Before backing out I watched him take the dog into his home.

_ What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Argent. _


	4. Pack Mentality

I sat in my homeroom class with my head against the desk. In the wake of Laura’s  death, I haven’t been getting much sleep. My mind is fixated on the gaping holes in this puzzle.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Shooting out of my seat I raced out the door, before the aisles can get congested. As soon as I got out of the room a hand wrapped around my arm and started pulling me towards the boys locker-room, black mop of hair bouncing with every step. Rolling my eyes, I quicken my pace so that Scott and I are side by side. Once we reach the empty lockers he starts frantically pacing and speaking so fast it sounded like gibberish.

“ SCOTT! ” I yelled while  stepping in his path and grabbing his arms to stop him .

“I think  I killed someone. ”

“Wait what!”

Scott nodded, eyes welling up with tears. Taking a deep breath I  look into  Scott’s  eyes. 

“What happened . ”

“Well I…..was chasing this ….. husky ginger guy in a bus yard. H-He ran into a bus to get away from me but…….."

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

We both jumped at the sound.

“Don’t worry about first period, ok? Just keep going.”

“ I ripped the door off the  bus and chased him down to the back door. He started screaming for me to leave him alone and he said  he was sorry and not to kill him but……I  attacked him….. i don’t really remember  much….. in fact I thought it was a dream….. but when I woke up I  was in the woods and there was blood all  over me. ”

His body was shaking and he looked pale.

“Ok, look call your mom and tell her you’re not feeling well, then go to Derek’s and tell him  what you told me. Also be prepared cause now we have to tell  your mom.”

His eyes began  to well as he nodded. With a sigh I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

“I can’t imagine how scary this is for you, but if what you said is true……”

Tears rolled down his cheeks as  he  shook his head.

“No, you’re right...... I need to tell her  now; God knows what I’ll be like tonight.”

“Ok…….I’ll tell Derek to meet you at your place?”

Scott nodded as I pulled out my phone.

“Call your mom.” I ordered.

He  did while I  text Derek.

Stiles:  911-Get to Scott’s house ASAP. 

“Hey mom…….can you dismiss me and Stiles ……we need to talk. ”

I tried not to listen but I could tell Melissa was worried . Scott walked over to me  and held out the phone.

“Stiles, what’s going on?”

“It’s complicated ....better we tell you in person, just, please, dismiss us and get home. Scott and I are on our way, and we’ll tell you everything I promise.”

“Ok…I love you boys.” She sighed before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all sat at the McCall dinner table; Scott, Derek, and I were sitting on one side while Melissa sat on the other. Her eyes were trained on Derek, who was wolfed out, then they flickered to Scott.

“So you two are werewolves ?” She questioned, voice shaking.

All three of us nodded.

“So what are you?”

With her eyes  now focused on me I shifted uncomfortably in my seat .

“I…. Ummm ….I'm a hunter. I….. uhhh …..I hunt and kill dangerous  supernatural creatures.”

Her eyes widened  and her jaw damn near hits the table.

“Werewolves killed my father ..... So, I dedicated my life to saving people from Supernatural creatures that kill innocent people-”

“Like me?”

We all looked at Scott, who was staring at the table. His body was trembling and tears splashed against the polished wood.

“No! Never.” I vowed as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Derek.....Would you mind......Maybe staying here? That way when I’m at work you can keep an eye on him and I would love to be a part of whatever process........” 

She turned to face her son and reached out to take his shaky hand.

“Don’t worry honey, we’ll handle this together. I love you, no matter what you are.” 

Scott nods but he doesn’t look at his mother or anyone else for that matter. Melissa stands then walks to her son and wrapped her arms around him tight. Her left hand moved up to stroking the back of his neck.

“At the end of the day  **_ You Are My Son And I Love You _ ** .”

My heart lurched and my throat started to swell up a bit.

_ I can’t be here anymore....at least not right now. _

“ You know what, I’ll ask Sheriff Parrish if he has any  cases like this ….” I stammered as I got up and walked to the door.

“What  about Laura?”

I paused; fist already wrapped around the door handle.

“If it wasn’t Scott then it may have been whatever killed Laura....It could be a lead.”

Before anyone could say anything else, I left the house and marched over to my jeep, heart pounding. Opening the car door I got in and  pulled out of the lot.

With Shaky hands I pulled out my phone and  pressed six three times. Putting it on speaker  I set the phone  down .

“Hey  Stiles I’m a bit busy-"

“Dealing with a  mauling  on a school bus?” I asked.

“……… How did you know about that?”

My heart sank.

“My friend Scott was bitten by something. He said he had a vivid dream of attacking a guy on a bus. Then he woke up in the woods covered  in blood. ”

“Scott McCall?”

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t him. ”

“WHAT? Wait how do you know?”

“I remember his scent  and it definitely wasn’t there. The scent on the bus was….. odd to say the least.. it was completely  unfamiliar to me .”

“How do you know what Scott smells like?”

“I know what everyone I meet smells like, even if I only met them once. Perks of being a hellhound .”

"Ok could you call Melissa McCall, Scott’s really freaking out right now.”

“Alright.....But before I do.....I have a question for you.”

“Shoot?”

“Why were you in the woods that night? What exactly were you hunting?”

“That’s two questions.”

“And you haven’t answered either. Look Stiles, I know she was a werewolf....If that runner caught you-”

“I didn’t kill her, she was a friend and I was trying to find her.”

“What was her name?”

“Laura Hale.”

“Hale......I thought all the Hales died in that fire?”

“Not all of them. Derek, her brother, came to me asking for help looking for her. As we were driving around, I picked up your officer’s report of a body in the woods.....we were hoping it wasn’t her but.....”   


“You found the rest of her didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Were there any marks?”

“No. I think she knew her killer. Laura was a powerful alpha and her senses were.......unparalleled...at least....... that’s what Cora always said......”

“Who’s Cora?”

“She was their little sister but she died in the fire.”

My heart started beating faster and my palms started to get sweaty causing me to grip the steering wheel.

“I only ask because the ME says she was bisected by a buzz saw post mortem. He also thinks she was dead for a few days and that her body was frozen before it was found , but those are just theories .  I figured, since she’s a werewolf , it was either you or the Argents. ”

“The Argents? Who are the Argents?

“A  family of hunters . They  got here around the same time the body was found . ”

“How do you know they’re hunters? ”

“They were  around in 200 4,  when I  became a hound. Your dad told me to stay off their radar.”

“Why is that?” 

“He said they didn’t adhere to the code, they just hunt.”

I  pulled into  my parking lot then parked  my car. After cutting  the engine  I  sat back and picked up his phone.

“There weren't any scars on her body.......So I doubt she was tortured or mauled....It’s possible that......if it were hunters that they could have used smoke bombs laced with wolf’s bane or something. I don’t really know but I’m investigating it.” 

“Wait do you have the upper half of her body?”

“Like I said call Melissa, Derek should be with her you can talk to him about that, she’s his sister you know?”

“Yeah, I understand. Be safe Stiles....Your dad made these Argent’s sound really dangerous.”

“I will be and you do the same.”

I hung up then got out of the car. 

_ “GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! MURDERER! HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME! GET HIM AWAY! NOAH! NOAH! NOAH!” _

I couldn't help but clench my fist and jaw. Unwanted tears well up in my eyes before rolling down my cheeks. My chest tightened up a bit causing me to take a deep breath and walk away faster. 

_ “Mom, I’m sorry. Please I love you.” _

With a violent shake of my head I forced the past memory back into it’s tiny little box in the deepest darkest corner of my psyche. Soon enough I made it to the shed behind my house. I can’t help but feel like  an immature  child  but……I….It’s just too much. 

Opening the  door, I relax a bit at the sight of my workshop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as Mick slung his arm around my shoulder.

_ I'm gunna kill Lydia. _

“I can’t believe Lokiarez paired you with Spazlinski. He wasn’t even in class today.”

The hairs on the back of my neck bristled at the name.

“It's really not a big deal. He seems nice enough.” I mutter through gritted teeth.

“That kids tapped. I heard he's got like freaky ass weapons and shit. Kam, Brad, and Stavo said they Saw him in the woods with a fuckin arsenal and shit….And Boof said he brings cubed meat to her dad's shop.”

_ God he's an ass. What Stiles does in his free time isn’t your fuckin business. _

“He probably gets it from the butcher.” I groaned in annoyance as I shrugged his arm off, while stepping to my locker.

Shifting my books to one arm I quickly entered my combination and opened the metal door.

“Her father  ** IS  ** the butcher.” He says, body hitting the locker next to mine with a thud.

“Then he's probably a hunter. Even more reason for me to get to know him, my dad sells weapons so……”

“Wow, your dad sounds cool……I’d love to meet him sometime.”

_ Oh, _ _ Lydia is  _ _ soooooooo _ _ dead. _

“My dad doesn’t want me dating…..So we should probably just be friends.”

_ I hope I look as sad as I’m pretending to be. _

“Oh….well….I mean what your dad don’t know won’t hurt him.”

_ OH MY GOD JUST TAKE THE FUCKIN HINT. _

Rather than reply I slung my now packed massager bag over my shoulder and closed my locker.

“Look, Mick, I’m just not that into you ok? Why don’t you try hooking up with Pam, I hear she likes  you? ”

Before he could say  anything, I turned and walked away from him. As quickly as I could, without drawing too much attention to myself, I left the school. A smile spread across my lips as soon as my eyes fell on my mom's black 2010 Nissan Altima. 

“Hey honey, how was your day.”

“Same….Ummm…..mom can you drop me off at a friend’s house? We were literally just assigned to work on a project together.” I rushed while slipping my seat belt on.

“Ok, do you know where they live?”

“Yeah.” I replied as I put the address in the GPS.

“ So, tell me about this Friend of yours.”

“In all honesty I don’t know much about him-"

“Hiiiiim?” 

I can’t help but roll my eyes as a smirk tugs at my lips.

“Mom!” I chuckled.

“Sorry,  sorry, please continue.”

“Ok so, remember cute boy I told you about?”

“The one with the tattoos that Lydia doesn’t like and you gave the dog to?”

“Yeah. Our English teacher paired us up for the project so I’m going to his place to work on it.”

There was a sort of silence that put me on edge. It just felt heavy and…..a bit tense.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea. He sounds…..a bit dangerous.”

“He's not. Look from what I heard Jackson provoked the fight, not too long after Stiles dad died ….. and it wasn’t just Scott that told me that. In  fact, Jackson’s best friend Danny told me Jackson seemed to love picking on Stiles and that he thinks Jackson started the fight. Lydia is just so wrapped up in him she completely written Stiles off as this evil guy, but he really isn’t. He’s really sweet and goofy and cute……I just……. i really just want to get to know him better.”

My mom  nodded; eyes fixed on the road to make sure she doesn’t miss any of the turns the GPS announces.

“Also, apparently he’s a hunter like you and dad-"

“He hunts?”

“Yeah. I figured he could show us some of the trails and we could all do some deer hunting, or whatever ….. like we did in  Sedona .”

Now it was her turn to smile.

“You were so adorable in that God awful camo outfit your dad forced us to wear.”

We looked at each other  than bust out laughing.

“It was so bad, but he was so happy….. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile like that before.”

“The day you were born…..Chris was so happy when the doctors gave you to him,  **_ his  _ ** perfect little princess. I was sooo pissed off when he said that, I did all the work and here he was taking all the damn credits.”

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I couldn’t help laughing.

“That sounds about right.” 

“You know he loves telling the story of how you took out that fawn.”

“You mean the  seventy-foot Buffalo that I shot perfectly in the eye from a thousand feet away.”

Mom had to pull over as her body shook with laughter, head nodding erratically. I couldn’t help but join her, tears spilling from my eyes.

“God your father can be so dramatic…..especially when it comes to you. I was literally right there and yet I never know how he’s gunna tell it.”

My sides started to hurt and it was getting hard to breathe. Sitting  back, I took a deep breath and forced myself to stop laughing. A soft hand pressed against my cheek before mom wiped away my tears with her thumb.

“Your father and I would love it if you could hunt with us.” She sighed longingly.

The way she looked at me felt….weird…..almost as if the desire was unattainable. I averted my gaze, looking back at the road.

“We're almost there.” 

She nodded then started driving again. 

“Well. I hope this guy is everything you want him to be and more…..like your father is for me.”

I quirked my brow at the comment just as mom pulled into his driveway.

“What time will you need me to pick you up?” 

“Ummm……I’m not sure I’ll call you, or I’ll get a ride home from-"

As if on cue Stiles appeared from behind his house. He was shirtless and so drenched sweat the top of his jeans had darkened. In his hand was a blade without a handle. In his other hand was a dirty rag that he began to use to rub the blade. Suddenly he stopped and looked over at us.

_ God he  _ _ literally _ _ looks like a deer in headlights. _

I couldn’t help but smile at him and wave before taking off my seat belt.

“That’s him?”

“Yup.” I said before kissing her cheek and getting out of the car.

“Hey Stiles!”

He waved.

“Um……Professor Lokiarez paired us for an English project…..so I figured I’d stop by and catch you up.”

I couldn’t help but blush as he just stared at me.

“Uh…….yeah, yeah that’s fine……ummmm…..come on in Argent.”

My brow quirked as I asked, “Since when are we on a last name basis?”

“Since you started avoiding me like the plague.” He retorted.

There was no bite to his words but I still flinched.

“Trust me it wasn’t intentional Lydia’s just…...She’s been keeping me busy.”

“I heard, how was the double date with the Golden couple and Mick?”

“How did you-" I stopped short with a shake of my head and a chuckle.

“Gossip spreads fast in Beacon.”

_ Of course, _ _ it does. I should have seen it coming. _

“It  sucked; Mick is totally not my type.”

“I figured.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged with a smirk.

“Wanna come inside?”

I nodded causing his smile to widen before he led me to the door.

“You know, maybe we should clear up these rumors while we work.” I offer.

“Sure.” He agreed while holding open the door. 

Glancing behind us I saw my mom was still parked in the driveway. I waved before entering the house. Stiles gestured for me to sit on the worn blue suede couch to our left. He walked through an empty doorway to the right, disappearing behind a white wall. 

“So, do you  wanna start or should I?” I asked as I took off my bag.

Setting it down on the small coffee table, I opened the bag then pulled out my English binder and notebook. After placing both beside the bag I closed and moved it under the table to make more space.

“I’m sure you’ve heard way more about me, so I’ll go first.” Stiles said as he came back out.

His body was almost completely dry and there was a floral hand towel slung over his left shoulder. In his hands was a large silver tray with two plastic cups, a gallon of water, and several launchables. I couldn’t help but smile as he set the tray down next to my books.

“ Tadaaaaaa !”

I laughed, smile  impossibly brighter as he flopped down beside me. 

“Ok, so......rumor has it you and Lydia are “ **_ Like totally  _ ** **_ bffs _ ** **_ now, or whatever.”.  _ ** True or False?” He offered as I grabbed  one of the  lunchables .

“Ha-ha! True,  definitely true.”

“We already covered the Mick thing; You guys went on a double date with Lydia and Jackson but you don’t like him, which means you’re not dating....... Hmmmm .....  **_ “You think I pulled a knife on Jackson because Lydia rejected me _ ** **_.” ….. _ ** **__ ** Or something along those lines.”

“NO!” 

My words were way more forceful than I intended causing my cheeks to heat up as I look down at the open box in my lap.

“Ok.....your turn.”

“Rumor has it you’re infatuated with Lydia?”

“False. I use to have a crush on her......and I truly believe that she’s amazing......But watching her pretend to be someone she’s not to appease Jackson is a huge turn off. Plus, there’s the whole her dating my bully thing.”

“Ok......Rumor has it  **_ “You and Scott are  _ ** **_ toates _ ** **_ gay for each other.”.  _ ** True or False.”

“He’s my best friend and my daddy.”

Stiles could barely get the sentence out before he burst out laughing and I couldn’t stop myself from joining in if I wanted to and, honestly, I didn’t. I can’t remember the last time I laughed this hard or felt this relaxed.

“But, seriously, no. Scott and I are like brothers......although.......if he needed me for experimentation, I’d help him. My mom always said, **_ “Mieczyslaw, you should always try new things once, just to see if you like it.”.  _ ** She was talking about food......but there’s no reason I can’t apply it to my sexuality too, right.”

The somber ton and the way his face fell sucked all of the happiness out of the room. His body started slowly teetering back and forth as his eyes glazed over.

“She......I. ..... It was.....I-”

The levies broke and he crumbled under the weight of his past. I moved so I was straddling him then wrapped my arms around him. He reciprocated, clinging to me fore deer life as sobs shook his body. My left hand rubbed his shoulder and upper back while my right moved to the nape of his neck. His face was buried in the collar of my jacket. I  pressed my cheek to his head and tightened my hold on him.

“Did your mom pass away from frontotemporal dementia”

He nodded.

“She said you tried to kill her and screamed for your dad before she died?”

Again, he nodded.

“You have PTSD.”

The last sentence was less a question and more a realization and it made me feel disgusted.

_ All those fucks at are school call him a spaz, treat him like shit or like he’s a criminal, and talk about his private issues like that’s ok.......and.... _

I swallowed every bit of information. Taking things that seemed too personal to be true with a grain of salt, I still stored the information away. 

_ Why didn’t I just talk to him? Why didn’t I give him the chance to determine whether or not I’m worthy of this information? Why did I listen? Why did I ask?.....I was a part of it. _

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed

If  possible, I held him tighter.

“Don’t worry honey, we’ll handle this together.”

“It was my fault ..... I was too much...total spaz.”

“At the end of the day  **_ You Were Her Son And She Loved You _ ** .”

Stile’s body seemed to relax at my words but he didn’t stop crying, in fact he started crying harder.

“It’s ok sweetie.....I’m here.”


	5. Slow Chemical

3rdPOV 

Time ticked by as the teens held each other. At some point Stiles stopped crying but he didn’t pull away from her. 

“Keep going.” 

“Are you sure?” 

The boy nodded causing Allison to sigh, “Rumor has it **“you’re obsessed with Danny.”**.” 

“No, but I do wish he’d call me pretty like he does all the other boys.” 

“Aww. Poor baby.” Allison chuckled. 

Stiles joined her then slowly pulled away till the two were untangled. He leaned back against the couch, hands falling on Allison’s bare thighs. The air shifted as the youths realized how intimate their current position was. Allison moved her hands into his and Stiles smiled. 

“If it’s any consolation, you’re really sexy.” She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip as her eyes ran up and down his chest. 

“Rumor has it you have a crush on me.” 

Allison blushed as her chocolate eyes met his honey-browns. He barely noticed her head nodding but when he did it had a profound effect on him. 

“Mmmmmhhmmm.” She moaned, eyes fluttering shut and head tipped back. 

“Rumor has it you have a really big dick.” As she spoke the last two words her hips slowly rolled. 

He didn’t have to respond, Allison could feel the answer and she was very much enjoying it. Smirking Stiles moved his hands under her skirt. She shuddered at the feel of his rough hands moving up her thighs. Stiles drew his left hand back then smacked her ass, hard. The girl moaned, biting her lip again she began to run her hands up and down his chest. 

_Thank god I wore a skirt._

“Look at me.” 

The way his voice dropped an octave made her shudder and her eyes open. Stiles tried to sit up but Allison moved her hands to his shoulders and held him down. 

**_Fuck she’s strong._ **

They both felt his cock twitch causing Allison to grow bolder. She dug her blunt nails into his shoulders then racked them down his chest. 

“Fuck." He moaned while squeezing her ass. 

Their eyes locked for a moment as a playful smile graced her lips. She quickly took off her jacket then her long black tank top. He licked his lips, hands slowly exploring her soft skin. As his hands moved higher she unclasped her bra and shrugged it off. She moved her hands back to his shoulders then up to his neck. 

“Rumor has it you want to fuck me?” 

He nods with a bright smile as Allison lowered her forehead to his. When his fingertips brushed Allison’s pink nipples she moaned before pressing her lips to his. It started off as a passionate slow dance between their curious tongues but quickly devolved into a heated battle when Stiles started bucking his hips. 

Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight, before breaking the kiss to let out a wanton moan. Smirking Stiles wrapped his arms tight around her waist. He effortlessly picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. 

Gingerly he laid her down then stood up. Allison's face turned crimson and she averted her gaze, body trembling. She attempted to suppress a chuckle, causing Stiles to pause. 

“That’s so embarrassing, I’m sorry.” She muttered, hands covering her face. 

Stiles paused then looked down. There was a dark wet spot on the crotch of his jeans. 

“That’s so fuckin hot.” He growled while spreading her legs. 

His heart was racing as he stared down at the pink panties with a little red bow. Licking his lips Stiles slid his hands up her thighs till he could grab the soft fabric. Without warning he yanked them down, damn near pulling Allison off the bed. 

“Fuck Stiles.” 

“Rumor has it you **want** to be fucked by me.” 

His right hand began to slide down her thigh as he lowered himself to the ground. 

“FUUUUUUUUK!” She groans when rough fingers meet soft, drenched, folds. 

He slowly began to stroke her clit, using her juices as lube. 

“Answer me.” Stiles ordered before slapping her pussy. 

“True!” 

Smirking Stiles inhaled deeply, face getting closer till he was just inches away. 

“You smell sooooo fuckin goood….” He paused to lightly blow on her sobbing core, “Mmmm I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.” 

“Shit.” Allison gasped eyes fluttering shut when he started lapping at her. 

Her body melted into the bed as his soft wet tongue lavished her clit. He brought his right hand up and slowly pushed his middle finger inside of her. 

“Mmmmm.” She moaned at the feel of his longer and calloused digits inside her. 

He added his pointer finger and curled both upward. Allison’s lids scrunched as she fisted the sheets and bit her lip. 

“Fuck, baby that feels so good.” 

Stiles wrapped his lips around Allison’s clit and increased the pace of his right hand. His left rose to play with hard nipples. 

Allison tried to suppress the urges to moan and hump at him, but Stiles made it impossible. As his tongue started to slither around a familiar sensation took over her. 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!” 

Her hips began to buck wildly, forcing him to move his left arm over her them to hold her down. He picked up his pace and sucked harder. Allison's hands shot down to push stiles head away but he was stubborn and pushed back. She sat up and tried to pull away but he swiftly moved his arm so it was behind her. With an annoyed groan he pulled his mouth away so he could straddle her left leg. In this new position she couldn’t get away from him, no matter how much she squirmed. 

“Stop struggling.” He growled, tightly fisting Allison’s hair. 

He pulled her head back causing the girl to gasp. Stile’s quickly took advantage of this and sliped his tongue into her open mouth. His tongue delved deep to caress the length of her’s, teasing it into activity. Allison grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him out. In retaliation Stiles moved his thumb over her clit and started rubbing it. She tightened her grip on him as her jaw went slack. He released her hair, in favor of holding her close to him. 

“Shit Daddy, please......” 

“Please what Baby?” He asked, abruptly withdrawing his fingers. 

Allison was silent for a moment, body trembling in his arms. Stiles waited, busying himself with the task of sucking her juices off his fingers. 

“please fuck me.” She whispered. 

“What was that, princess?” He inquired as he used his free hand to stroke her hair. 

Rather than repeat herself Alison moved her hands to the buttons on his jeans. Stiles stopped her then shifted their position so she was laying down. Shaky hands ran up and down his chest as he loomed over her. 

“Please fuck me, daddy.” 

Stiles smirked then pulled his pants down enough for his hard cock to spring out. Allison was trying to focus on every detail of his beautiful body but her head was still spinning. He rubbed his manhood through her folds, head hitting her clit with each thrust. 

“Please, stop teasing me.” She begged. 

The two locked eyes and stiles could see her frustration and desire. 

**_She’s been waiting for_ ** **_toooo_ ** **_long._ **

Nodding he lowered himself so their bodies were pressed against each other. He abruptly thrusts forward, sheathing his entire length inside of her. 

“FUCK, DADDY!”

A searing pain shot through Allison, causing her to whimper and wrap her arms around his neck. Tears welled up in her eyes so she shut them. The physical pain of him splitting her open was intense, yet.....it was the thought of telling him to stop that truly hurt. She tightened her grip on his body and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Stiles turned his head then started kissing and sucking at her neck as he slowly thrust in and out. He shifted so he could slip his right hand between their bodies to play with her sensitive clit. 

“Mmmmm.” 

She dug her nails into his back as moans and gasps slip past her lips. Her hips thrust upward meeting him head on. They walk to the edge of the highest cliff either had ever been on. However, with each pump getting deeper and harder, Allison found herself closer to the edge than he was. 

“Fuck, Daddy, don’t stop.” 

She used her right hand to cradle her neglected breast and nudged Stiles’ head towards it with her chin. He looked at her with a smirk then lowered his head. His tongue flicked at the pink bud before he sucked it into his mouth. Allison closed her eyes and began massaging his scalp. Stiles moved his free hand under Allison then brought it up to her shoulder. This allowed him to push her down as he thrust up into her. 

They revel in the feeling as both got closer and closer to the edge. Allison fell into the ocean first; Walls clenched around the intruder who just kept bullying her cunt. Wave after wave of ecstasy crash down a top her, drowning her in bliss. She desperately tried to escape the pleasant torture, moving her hands to Stiles shoulders and attempting to push him away. Stiles was having none of it. 

Shifting his position Stiles wrapped both of his arms around Allison then lifted her up. Now on his knees, with her in his lap, he kept thrusting into her harder and faster. 

“DADDY!” She screeched, legs circling him. 

She couldn’t help but grind her hips down into him with a desperate whimper. Dragging her nails up and over his shoulders till they were pressed against his pecks. Stiles tightens his hold on her and leans forward. 

_There was no escaping him._

The realization acted as the cinder block that held her under. Stiles stopped then pushed Allison off of him. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, he flipped her over and shoved his cock back inside of her. He started pounding into her causing her to let out loud moans and groans. After wrapping his arm around her waist, he swiftly started rubbing her clit, forcing her to fall deeper into ecstasy. His pace increased as her walls clenched around him. His balls tighten as his climax approaches so he pulled her up so that her back is flush against my chest. 

“Cum Daddy, please.” She begs weakly. 

He doesn’t know how many times Allison came but the fact that she’s basically a rag doll made him feel accomplished. A growl clawed its way out of him as his vision began to blur. His hips started jerking erratically as he pressed his lips to Allison’s shoulder. 

“FUUUUUUUUCK!” He roared as he spilled his seed inside of her. 

His nails dug into Allison’s hips; face buried in her hair. 

“Mmmmmmmmm, fuck daddy.......” She whimpered, body like jelly in Stiles arms. 

“Damn you’re sooo, fuckin sexy.” He sighed as he gingerly laid her down. 

Rather than a response he was met with the soft sound of snoring. Glancing at the clock, on the dresser across from the bed, to check the time. 

**_3:20……._ ** **_She’s only been here for an hour……_ **

He looked down at Allison causing a smile to spread across his lips. 

**_God she’s beautiful like this……._ ** **_plus it’s not even that late._ **

He looked at the clock again. 

**_Even_ ** **_if we took a three hour nap I could still get her home at a decent time……_ ** **_I’ll pick up_ ** **_Mokuba_ ** **_on my way back._ **

With a sigh he laid down and closed his eyes. 

**_This doesn’t feel right._ **

His eyes shot open and he turned on his side. 

**_That doesn’t feel right either._ **

Sighing he laid flat on his back for a moment. 

**_Honestly I’m not even that tired._ **

Sitting up he gingerly slipped off the bed then pulled his pants and underwear up. As stealthily as he could he left the room and closed the door. After making his way back to the couch he noticed a binder on the coffee table. Picking it up he opened it and flipped through the pages. Stiles stopped on a page with big bright read bubble letters that read “Project”. 

Read R+J & Blood and Chocolate, discuss both with partner, come up with topic, write and present essay. 

**_That seems simple enough._ **

BUZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZZZ! 

His head turned in the direction of the subtle noise, eyes falling on a dark messenger bag leaning against the table. Slowly Stiles shifted so he can grab it and set the bag down at his feet. Reaching in he pulled out a black phone that is vibrating like crazy. There were twenty missed calls and over a dozen texts. Unable to resist I opened the texts. 

Mom: Hey  hun just cheking in again I hope everything is going good and you’re just away from your phone. 

Mom:  Call me when you can 

Mom:  Allison? 

Mom:  Allison if you don’t call me back you’ll be grounded for a month 

**_Shit._ **

Allison:  Sorry mom phone died. Stiles is gunna bring me home @ 6. Please don’t worry we’re just reading the books for our project. 

Mom: Ok....I’m sorry I just got a bit worried. Focus on your work I’ll see you at six.

“What are you doing?” A groggy voice inquired. 

“Texting your mom, she’s freaking out.” He replied as he held the phone out to her. 

Allison took it then flopped down on the couch next to him. Rather than sitting she positioned herself so her head was in his lap and curled up so her feet were pressed against the arm rest. 

“Thank you....my parents can be......intense at times.” 

“I get it....She doesn't want what just happened to happen.” He chuckled. 

“We should probably get to work, hu?” She offered as she reached into her bag. 

He watched as she pulled out Blood and Chocolate then smiled when she offered it to him. 

“You know, I’ve actually read that book before.....and I do have an idea for a topic....” He mused while flipping through the paper back novel. 

“Really....What do you have in mind?” 

“Negative tropes, personality traits, and or actions that are romanticized.” 

Allison pondered his idea then smiled up at him. 

“I like that idea......Ok. I just have to read the books.” 

“I’ll read it to you now, if you want?” 

“Thank you.” 

Stiles leaned down and kissed her lips then opened the book. 


	6. Total Eclipse of the Heart

APOV

“Alright ladies there are four available positions on our team; One D efending Midfielder, one  Right Fullback , one Goalie, and one Center Forward. So, we are going to split you up based on what position you wish to play. Now if you want to be a DM raise your hand.”

A lot of girls raised their hand causing the coach to smile.

“STILINSKI!” Coach Brooks called, through a black megaphone.

Stiles burst through the gym doors, dragging several large sacks.

“What took you so long?” She hissed as he made his way to the field.

“I missed the AC.”

“How could you miss the AC  _ BEFORE _ __ you left the school?”

“I truly loved it.” He replied with a shrug.

I couldn’t help but chuckle as I watched him. He set the bags down by the bleachers then looked at us.  My smile fell when my eyes met Lydia’s. She, Jackson, and his cronies are all sitting on the bleachers  “For moral support. ”

_ God, I wish they just went home. _

Glancing over at Stiles, I couldn't help but watch as he reached into one of the bags and pulled out light green sleeveless shirts. After jogging over he handed them to all of the girls with their hand up. 

“ Right Fullback  raise your hand.” Coach Brookes ordered as soon as Stiles handed a shirt to the last girl.

Again, my eyes followed him as he jogged back to the bags. 

_ Fuck his ass looks amazing in those gym shorts. _

“Center Forward raise your hand.”

_ Damn  _ _ it _ _ Argent focus. _

I threw my hand up looking back at the coach. Forcing myself not to watch Stiles I tightened my ponytail and crack my neck. As he hands out the shirts, I looked at my feet rolling my shoulders and cracking my knuckles.

_ Keep it together _ _. _

“You’re going to be great.” He whispered  as  he handed  me the shirt.

I couldn’t help but  smile as I looked into his eyes. M y  face  heated  up  and my heart  started trying to  commit suicide against  my ribcage.

Shaking the thought away I pulled  the shirt  on over my jersey  then  looked at the coach .  Next she calls for the  goalies and Stiles  runs back to the bag.

“ Alright girls, practice will start  with  a modified pacer test. Everyone , line up at the goal .” The coach  ordered .

With a nod we all complied, lining up side by side in front of the goal.

“You’ll be running from goal to goal. Whoever doesn’t make it before the beep is cut from the team. The test will not stop until I say so or you will be cut from the team.  Am I understood?”

“Yes ma’am!” We reply in unison.

_ Ok, I’ve done this a thousand times before. Level 1 has seven laps, just run like the wind lap one and time the beep. Slow down for the rest of the laps then repeat. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

APOV

_ Breathe Argent, come on you’ve got this. Just keep running, and keep breathing. We’re on the last five laps, you’ve got this.  _

“WOOOHOOOO! COME ON ALLISON YOU GOT THIS! JUST FIVE MORE LAPS!”

_ Stiles. _

“COME ON YOU’VE GOT THIS!”

_ Don’t let him down, come on!  _

I pushed myself to run faster, harder and I made it across the line.

BEEEEP

Turning I started racing back to the other goal and hall ass  to the other side  of the  field.

“ AL-LI-SON! AL-LI-SON! AL-LI-SON!” 

BEEP

_ Almost there. Keep it up _ _ , we’re almost  _ _ there.  _

BEEP

“ LAST LAP ! COME  ALI , YOU GOT THIS!”

I  pushed through the  pain  and ran to  the other goal. Just before the last beep I crossed the line .

Phwwwwwhht

A body collided with mine and  arms wrapped me up in a tight embrace.

“Great  j ob Argent,  Voltaire,  Stoddard, and Hale. You girls are  on the team and can head home. The rest of you….”

I  shifted my focus from the coach to my breathing . The arms around me  rubbed my back and shoulder  as the owner whispered in my ear.

“Thanks Lids.” I gasped as she led me off the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1hour later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1hour later

I laid across my bed staring at the science book while she sat with her back against the headboard, toes tickling my exposed side.

“Stop that.” I chuckled.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

Rolling my eyes, I turned on my side, propping my head up with my hand. Without an iota of restraint, she poked my belly button with her big toe. I couldn't help but laugh as I shifted  till, I was laying on my back. Lidya placed her feet on my exposed stomach.

“Fuckin brat.” I  giggled with a shake of my head.

A comfortable silence fell over us as I placed my hand on her left shin and gingerly rubbed it.

“So, what’s up with you and Stilinski?”

My head snapped to my right to look at her as my face started to heat up and my lips twitched as I suppressed a smile. 

“ Ummmmmm .....”

“ Ummmmmmm ?”

I couldn’t help but bite my lip as I thought about him

“OH MY GOD DID YOU TWO-” Before she could finish, I sat up and covered her mouth.

“ Shhhhhhh !” I growled as I looked at my bedroom door.

Lydia licked my hand causing me to pull it away before rubbing it on her arm.

“Grosse.”

“That’s what  ypu get for man handling me.” She hissed but her volume was significantly lower.

“ Yes, we had sex....and it was amazing but, we also talked and he’s really sweet and funny and....I really like him.”

She rolled her  eyes with a sigh.

“Yeah, he can be like that.”

I stared at her for a moment as a light blush creeped across her face. My heartbeat quickened as a sense of dread crept over me. Yet, even with my fear I still couldn’t help but move closer to her.

“Lids are you in love with stiles?” I asked, gingerly tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

“It’s not that ....It’s just.....I miss him sometimes.”

I moved so I was sitting beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into me and sighed.

“Stiles and I were really close when we were kids. He’s always been a huge goofball and kind. He was my right-hand ..... I’ll admit he was the light of my life, but everything changed.....” She paused  and wrapped her arms around my  waist.

“When I was young, my grandma and l were really close. She’d read me  soooo many books but favorite was The Little Mermaid, you know the one by Hans Christian Andersen?”

Again, she paused but this time she glanced up at me, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah.”

She rested her head back on my shoulder and continued, “I loved that damn book so much, I insisted on being called Ariel, she was the only person that did consistently. Then she got sick...... and she had to be sent away. Not too long after that my parents started arguing......and.....I.....I just stopped being happy......no matter what nothing made me happy.”

Lidya began to cry, hard, so I shifted closer to her and tightened my hold on her. Patiently I waited for her, lightly rubbing her back. Eventually the crying subsided and  again we were enveloped in a sweet  silence .

“I met him at the beach, I was sitting by the shore with my feet in the water......I wanted my legs to turn into fins so I could swim somewhere......where I could be happy again. To a place where there’s no yelling and the people you love never get sick......”

She squeezed me impossibly closer to her. 

“Then this raven-haired boy, with little to no front teeth waltzes over and says;  Hey Ariel can I sit with  you? . I had no idea wat to say.” I could feel a smile on my shoulder and it brought one to my face as well. 

“For a while we just sat there and he was just this cute, and sweet little boy ..... but ....I don’t know.....being with stiles is  kinda like sitting in the sun. It’s warm and inviting and just ..... comfortable ..... He made me so  happy but .....then his mom died and the moon blocked out my sun ....I tried to make him happy, so did his dad....and Scott, of course. Bet he was never the same after it. I didn’t understand till my Grandma.........”

I shifted so I could  wrap both of my arms around her.

“He was the only one who understood my pain, it wasn’t the same as his but he understood. It was like the _ “shared”  _ trauma brought us closer together. Scott totally hated it but Stiles tried to be good to both of us, would bend over backwards if he had to........But when his dad died......It’s like he became a completely different  Stiles . I wasn’t lying when I said he scared me, he’s just as dangerous as he is good........but that doesn’t mean we didn’t have good times.”

Suddenly she pulled  a w ay and took a deep breath.

“God I, can’t believe I told you all that shit.” She chuckles  awkwardly as she runs her hand through her hair. 

She looked in my eyes then reached up to stroke my hair. 

“If you want him you can have him, just be careful ok? Stiles has a mean Devil-Side and..... I don’t want him to hurt you.” She states.

“Ok.”

She smiled then laid down with her back facing me. Unable to resist I moved behind her and wrapped an arm tight around her waist. Lydia laced our fingers together and sighed.

“I’m here, you  know that, right?”

She chuckled and nodded. Smiling I tightened my hold on her and closed my eyes.


	7. Nightmare

_ I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as I ran through the dense forest. Everything was black so I could barely see where I was going, which led to me running into a branch or two. An odd noise behind me caused me to stop and turn around.  _

_ Now I could see the entrance of the forest, which lead to a beautiful clearing. In the center was a camo tent with a warm fire beside it. Not even a foot away from the fire stood a tall, fairly muscular, man with pale peach skin and golden-brown hair.  _

_ He was facing away from me, staring at the tree-line across from us. Following his gaze, I saw three figures in the shadows watching them with vibrant red eyes.  _

_ “ _ _ Mieczyslaw _ _.” A soft like voice  _ _ gasped _ _. _

_ The man looked back allowing me to see her somber face. His  _ _ hazel  _ _ eyes meet mine as I whispered, “Dad?”  _

_ I moved to step towards him. _

_ “Run,  _ _ Mieczyslaw _ _ , RUN!” _

_ As soon as the words left his mouth the shadows charged him. _

_ “DA _ _ AAAAAAAA _ _ D!” I  _ _ wailed _ _. _

__ _ Frozen I _ _ watched the shadows overwhelm h _ _ i _ _ m. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes snapped open as my body jerked upright. I was drenched in sweat, my heart was slamming against my chest like a jackhammer, and I felt like my lungs couldn’t get any air in them. After pushing my bare back against the cold white wall , I closed my eyes and unclenched my fists. Slowly I took a deep breath in, held it for a minute, then exhaled. I repeated the process four times before my heart finally slowed down. As soon as it did, I was hit with an intense wave of sadness.

Sighing I threw off my sky-blue comfiture then move so my feet are on the cool mahogany floor. I pushed myself up then slowly walked to the black wood dresser against the wall to the left of my bed. The silver clock on top of it read 4:10 a.m. that means I have 2 hours and 30 minutes before school starts.

With a sigh I opened the first drawer and grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts. I slipped them on before closing the drawer and opening another beside it. From this one I grabbed a pair of balled up black ankle socks. As I walked back to my bed, I separated them then sat down to pull them on. Standing again I walk over to my shoes, which lie haphazardly by the window. I quickly put them on then open the window and climbed out.

As soon as the brisk air hit my bare chest and calves, I felt a strong urge to run so I did. I ran hard and fast to nowhere. To my chagrin I felt something…..off well up inside of me. It was like a surge of anger and hate clawing at my insides trying to tear its way out. My eyes involuntarily closed and oddly enough I saw myself in a long hallway, lit by harsh white lights. The walls and floor were pitch black and  grimy looking. All the way at the other end of the hall was a crimson red door with a golden lion’s head knocker and a ruby for a door handle. For some strange reason I found myself running toward it instead of away from it …… I should be running away from it but I’m not sure why. As I ran the hall got longer and the claws grew more vicious. My head started to pound and my whole body tensed as my heart savagely slammed itself against my rib cage.

_ “Run,  _ _ Mieczyslaw _ _ , RUN!” _

His words echoed in my ears.

_ “Run,  _ _ Mieczyslaw _ _ , RUN!” _

With every step I took towards the red door I felt like a force was pushing me away and the hall just kept getting longer.

_ “RUN, MIECZYSLAW, RUN!” _

The pressure was building, it’s going to destroy me.

“STILES!” A soft voice called. 

My eyes snapped open and my body abruptly stopped. I stepped back a bit while desperately gasping for air. Suddenly a soft hand was pressed against my back causing me to shudder as the person's cool skin rubbed my sensitive flesh.

“Hey.  are you alright?”

I turned to look at the speaker and found concerned brown eyes staring up at me. As soon as I saw them , I knew who they belonged to, only one girl had eyes that beautiful. 

“Allison.” I gasped breathlessly while smiling at the beautiful brunette.

She returned my smile then said, “You ok Stilinski, you were running pretty hard?”

“Oh…yeah I was just …. uhh …. Working on my  endurance and speed.” 

The girl nods aimlessly as I start to ramble. After a minute or two she  grabbed my basketball shorts and pulled me closer to her. 

“Mind if I join you?” She inquired as a flirty smirk played on her lips .

Before I could respond soft lips pressed against mine .

“Umm….yeah…..I mean no…..uh….Yeah you can run with me.” I stammered when she pulled away. 

“Cool.” She said before taking off.

For a moment I just stood there, dazed and confused . She spun around, still wearing that smirk.

“You coming?” She questioned, head tipping to the side before  turning away again.

I quickly tried sprinted after her but found it a bit difficult to keep up. My lungs were beginning to tighten as everything around me started spinning out of control. 

Stopping again I involuntarily staggered to my left and was met by something hard and coarse. Things started to blur a bit as I ran my right hand through my sweat drenched  hair.

“ allison .” I muttered lowly.

She was still running away from me,  **_ but _ ** **_ ….. _ ** **_ she can’t go I need her. _ **

“Allison.” 

**_ I need Allison. I need her. I Need Her. I NEED HER! _ **

“ALLISON!” I roared so forcefully my body actually lurched forward. 

My legs were unable to support my weight so I ended up hunched over with my knees and hands pressed into the wet dirt.

“Oh my God.” She gasped.

Soon her hands are on me again, though now one is resting on my chest right above my heart while the other feels my forehead.

“ Baby, y ou’re burning up.” She noted as her hand moved from my forehead to the back of my head.

Allison pushed on my chest a bit while  whispering,  “Stiles you have to sit back ok baby?”

With a weak nod  I did as told till I felt rough bark scraping at my overly sensitive skin. Almost immediately I sat forward with a  whimper .

“Ok, it’s ok.” She soothed while pulling me into her chest. 

My  slick forehead rested against her bare shoulder and my hands moved to her hips. Allison held me tight as her hand lightly rubbed my back.

“It’s ok, baby, I've got you.  Everything’s  gunna be ok.”

She kept soothing me for a moment as I caught my breath. Soon enough her hand moved from my back while the other slid to the center of my chest.

Allison gingerly pushed me away then held up an open bottle of water. 

“Here drink.” She near ordered sweetly.

I quickly snatched the bottle away from her and chugged the cool crisp liquid. Allison placed her hands securely on my bare sides, slowly rubbing my  obliques and part of my back. Once I was done I looked around the area, I'm about a  yard away from my house.

“Need...more….water.” I gasped as I tried to get up.

As soon as I did the world started spinning. I started to fall again but Allison caught me and held me up.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

I pointed towards my house then stepped forward. Allison moved with me, effectively helping me get home.  As w e were approaching the back of the house I pointed to my open window.

“Left my keys. ”  I  mumbled.

W h e n we  reached  the window , I stepped away from her and staggered towards  it, awkwardly climbing  into  my room.  M y foot got caught on the bottom edge of the sill causing me to tumble into the dark room. 

WOOF!  WOOF! WOOF!

“Fuck . ”

WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

“ STILES! ” Allison  called  as she climbed in after me.

WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

“I’m ok. I'm ok.” I muttered as I began to get back to my feet.

WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

“ GO BACK TO SLEEP MOKUBA!”

The barking stopped just as Allison  helped me up . She guided me over to my bed.

“You know, rule number one when it comes to running bring a water bottle.” She chuckled while laying me down.

“Yeah , but I wasn’t thinking about that when I left…..” I muttered.

“I thought you said you were  working out ?”

I moved a bit so I could crawl under my covers, my body was starting to feel weight down and drowsy, then turned on my side so I was facing her.

“I had a bad dream and…… every fiber of my being just…….told me to run….. in fact , I’m not sure if that was d ehydration or a panic attack.” I  paused then reached out to grab her hand, “I’m just glad you were there.”

Allison gave my hand a light squeeze as her free hand stroked my cheek.

“Me too.” She said kindly.

Suddenly she moved to stand causing me to cling to her hand.

“Stay….please.” I begged.

Our eyes lock and she gives me a sweet smile.

“Sure , let me just take off your shoes.”

With a nod I let go of her hand and watch as she walked to the bottom of my bed. Allison lifted the covers then gently pulled my sneakers off. Once she was done , I turned so I was facing the wall and scooted over so she could lay beside me.

Soon the bed dipped and she slid under the covers with me. One of her hands rested on my shoulder while the other slithered under my side. I placed my hand on the one that was on my shoulder and moved it to my belly ,  shift ing  a bit so my back was pressed to her chest. She gave me a light squeeze before resting her chin on my shoulder.

As a comfortable silence filled the room I began to doze off.

“ I told Lydia about us. ” 

I shrugged then asked, “Is there an us, cause last I checked you were avoiding me?”

She buried her face in my shoulder and gave me a tight.

“ Baby,  I  swear  I wasn’t . I just wanted to be the first  to tell her about it. She may be bit of a brat but  I didn’t want to hurt her. So , I told her that we hooked up and that I want to be with you. ” She explained before kissing my ear.

“Oh….well then…..you have to know  I’m not  a good guy… I use to be, but I’m not anymore. ”

“Do you think I made a mistake?”

I nodded  my head before muttering, “Allison you are an amazing girl. You’re smart, funny, kind, caring, adventurous, drop dead gorgeous, and above all else you seem to have great instincts….  You don’t  deserve a guy like me .”

“Are you saying that  because you’re bad or because you’re broken.” 

I shrugged as she slid her  leg over my  hip and held me tighter.

“ Stiles, you’re a really great guy.”

“No , I'm not……but thanks for saying that.” I whispered.

I moved my ha n d und er  her's and she laced  her  fingers  through  mine.

“Go to sleep baby.”  She sighed before, giving  my hand a light squeeze then kissed the  back of my neck .


	8. Goals

APOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes slowly fluttered open at the obnoxiously loud pestering of Stiles alarm clock. The boy was still sleeping, in fact the noise only caused him to turn on his back and scratch his balls. My eyes followed his hand and to the sizable tent in his shorts. I couldn’t help but bite my lower lip as my, now lonely, hand slithered down his soft chest.

_“Sex doesn’t fix everything.”_

My hand stopped as my mother’s words pushed their way to the forefront. Rather than give into my desire I got up and walked over to the clock. It says that it’s 6:00, meaning we have thirty minutes to get to school.

I walked back to the bed then sat down beside the sleeping boy.

“Wake up baby, we have to go to school.” I whispered while gingerly shaking his chest. 

“Five more minutes Mommy.” He groaned while snuggling up against my legs.

“God you’re so fuckin cute.” I chuckled before running my fingers through his hair.

“Come on Stiles.”

He shifted so he was on his stomach while his left leg rose and his arms wrapped around the pillow I was just laying on. I watched him bury his face in it then inhale deeply. With a content sigh he wiggled around a bit before turning his head to the right and tightening his hold on the pillow. All the shifting caused his basketball shorts to bunch up in a way that made his ass look ooooooh so tantalizing.

“Stiles wake up.” I ordered loudly as I slapped him on the ass.

The boy awoke with a slight jump and an odd snort.

_Why is he so fuckin cute?_

Shaking away the thought I stood up and started walking to the window.

“I'm staying home.” He said. 

I turned to see him sitting up on the bed. His left leg was bent and his chest hunched a bit.

“I don’t think my head is in the right space, and I really don’t want to have an attack at school.”

I nodded then glanced at the window.

“Please stay……I don’t want to be alone right now.”

My eyes moved to look at him. His head was bowed but his chocolate eyes were trained on me, and pleading. 

I couldn’t help but smile at the request as I walked back to the bed. He held the covers up allowing me to easily slip back under. The minute he dropped the blanket on me, Stiles snuggled up to my side. His left hand rested on my stomach while his right leg slid between mine. As I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he rested his head on my left breast.

“Thank you.” He sighed.

I ruffled his hair then kissed his forehead. He tipped his head back then kissed my neck. I couldn’t help but smile as my fingers massaged his scalp. Stiles hand slid down my stomach and into my black leggings.

“Are you sure about this?”

He nodded as calloused fingers slid through my folds.

“God, you’re so wet.”

“All for you baby.” I groaned.

He shifted upward till our foreheads were pressed together. I captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ!

Stopping we both turned to the nightstand, where a silver phone was lit up. 

“Do you want me to-"

“Could you-“

We both paused then laughed as I grabbed his phone.

“It’s Scott.” I said while handing it over.

Stiles smiled then answered the call and put it on speaker.

“STILES! I'm so sorry I tried to tell her no-" Scott rushed.

There was a hint of frantic annoyance to his voice and a weird rustling.

“Give me the phone you annoying little-"

“Lydia?” We questioned simultaneously.

“She’s crazed Stiles, she damn near attacked me when I got to school and for-"

“Oh shut up you crybaby. Stilinski if Allison is with you tell her she needs to come to school asap. The team has a game today and apparently Coach has a strict no shows policy.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah Boof said she views absences on game day as unreliable, unless there’s an emergency or reason. Said she feels like it’s an unspoken rule or something.”

“Fuck, ok babe, thanks for the heads up I’m on my way.” I sighed before sitting up and moving away from him.

“You need me to get you?” 

“No, I'll drop her off.” He stated before hanging up.

“I think I have a pair of old skinny jeans that might fit you in that dresser, bottom left drawer. You can wear one of my flannels or something. I’m going to use the bathroom.” 

Stiles jumped up and damn near sprinted out of the room. With an annoyed sigh I got up and walked to his dresser then opened the drawers. There were a bunch of jeans in it but one pair stood out. They were smaller than the others and black. Leaning forward I picked them up and found that they had a styled grey fade. If I'm being honest, they are really cute.

I placed them on the dresser and quickly took off my skin tight leggings. Once I stepped out of them, I grabbed the pants and pulled them up. They actually fit me quite well. Rummaging through the other drawers I eventually found a plaid flannel button up.

The door opened behind me causing me to turn as I slipped the shirt on over my black sports bra. Stiles walked in but he wasn’t wearing his basketball shorts anymore. Now he was wearing a pair of skin tight boxer briefs. They had a perfectly rounded bulge in the front so I’m guessing he put on some type of cup or jockstrap under it. He walked to the dresser and opened the drawer with all the jeans. He crouched down and grabbed a pair of fitted grey jeans. After that he opened the drawer above it then pulled out a charcoal-colored t-shirt. He then grabbed a pale blue shirt with small navy blue, light grey, and purple dots.

“Wow you have a very unique style.” I commented while he grabbed a pair of white tube socks.

As he slipped them on, I stepped into my black and white Nikes. When I was done, I watched him put on some grey and black Vans. Stiles stood up and grabbed a grey bag next to his door. I followed him out the house and to his Jeep. He opened the passenger side door then gestured for me to get in. Once I was in the car, he closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side.

“I’ll stop by your place so you can get your bag pack.” He offered as he got in the car.

“No need, I left it in my locker.”

Nodding he started the car and backed out of the driveway. 

“Wanna grab some breakfast on the way? You’ll miss homeroom but at least you’ll have something in your belly.” 

“I don’t have my wallet on me.”

Stiles waved it off as he took a quick left turn. It was silent for a moment but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, just quiet. He made a right then another left before turning into an empty parking lot. I watched him pull around to the drive thru then looked at the menu. 

**“Hi welcome to Pop's restaurant. This is Cheryl how may I help you?” A bubbly voice piped through the speakers.**

“Hey Cheryl it’s Stiles.”

**“Oh hey hunny. TT's already working on your usual just pull up.”**

I glanced over at him with a quirked brow and a shit-eaten smirk. 

“Hunny” I mouthed causing him to shrug.

“Ok I just need to add something too it, for a friend.”

 _“Yeah….right a friend.”_ She chuckled.

Now it was his turn to smirk when our eyes locked again.

“Ummm 2 bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits with a hash brown and apple juice.”

The boy was full on smiling now as he turned back to the speaker box.

“Ok double my usual but only one apple fritter and an apple juice instead of a peach smoothie.” He chuckled.

I quickly took off my seat belt and leaned over him.

“Actually, just double his usual, forget the other stuff he said.”

Cheryl laughed lightly as I slowly receded back into my seat. Stiles looked at me with a quirked brow causing me to blush.

“What...... the Stiles sounded really good.” I muttered as I put my seat belt back on.

“From personal experience I can tell you that he’s a lot to handle.” He chuckles as he starts driving to the pickup window.

When we stop there’s, a gorgeous red head waiting with two brown paper bags. Her full lips are parted in a bright smile as her eyes dart between the two of us.

“Hey handsome, who's the hottie?” 

Stiles looked at me, grinning from ear to ear, “This is my girlfriend Allison.”

I waved as another girl appeared behind Cheryl. Her skin was light brown and absolutely flawless. She had her dark brown hair in a high ponytail with strands of pink hair framing her face.

“Bout time you found someone to play with.”

“What mon amour is trying to say is, you work too much and were happy for you.” Cheryl piped as she handed him the bags.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I’m working on it.” He chuckled with a kind smile while passing the bags to me.

“That’s all that matters. You two have a great day.” The other girl chimed, as she gave him our beverages.

“Same to you.” Stiles responded while putting the drinks in the cup holders.

“They seem nice.” I comment after we pulled off.

“Yeah they are.”

Another silence fills the car but neither of us really seems to mind. Picking up one of the cups I brought the straw to my lips. I couldn’t help but moan as the thick cool liquid touched my tongue.

“Damn this is delicious.”

“Tell me about your family.”

_That was random…..but oooooook._

“What do you wanna know"

He turned his head so we could make eye contact before replying, “Everything.”

“Ok, well My parents are Chris and Victoria Argent. I have an Aunt named Kate and my Grandpa’s name is Gerard Argent, he’s my father’s father. My Grandma died before I was born and I never really met anyone on my mom’s side of the family.”

“What do they do for a living?”

“Well, my mom is like a swiss army knife, she does a bunch of stuff, but right now she’s working on getting a teaching job at the school.”

“You must hate that idea.”

“No actually I’m kinda excited. My mom is like my best friend, I can talk to her about anything. It’d be nice having her at school to sit down and talk with when I’m having a tough day.”

“What about your dad, what does he do?”

“He works for Argent Arms International, our family security consulting firm and federally-licensed firearms dealership.”

“What are your parents like, do you think they’ll like me?”

“Well my dad is a really compassionate, kind, and generous person. My mom is a bit more on the strict and no-nonsense side of things but she’s really supportive and caring. They’ll definitely love you.” I said as he pulled into the school lot.

He parked in front of the door then smiled at me.

“I can’t wait to meet them.....one day.”

A bright smile spread across my face before I leaned over and kissed him. Stiles placed his hand on my cheek as his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I caught it between my lips and sucked on it for a moment or two before running mine along his. He slowly pulled away, catching my bottom lip between his teeth.

BANG!

“OW!” I hissed, while pushing him away.

My eyes moved to the window behind him. 

“Come on classes have started.” 

“Brat.” Stiles and I growled in unison.

I looked at him, then kissed his cheek before getting out of the jeep. Before Lydia reached me I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, lapping at the blood.

“Thanks.” I muttered with a half-smile.

“Well, you said this was important to you, couldn’t have you throw it away over some boy.”

I slung my arm over her shoulder causing her to look at the bag.

“There better not be carbs in that bag.”

Rolling my eyes I let out a laugh as we walked into the building. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus was filled with cheers and clapping as we pulled out of the South McCadden Prep parking lot.

“Kick that ball and make a score, Come on team, we wanna see more! Move those feet , 'Cause victory is sweet!”

I watched my teammates hoot and holler. Jersey’s were swinging overhead and some of the girls were slapping the bus seats. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Quiet down everyone, quiet down!” Ginger ordered as she stood up.

The bus went silent as all eyes were on her. Fierce green eyes fall on me and a bright smile spread across her face.

“Let’s give a round of applause to our rookie, Allison Argent!”

Boof wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her side.

“Two minutes left in the game and miss Badass over here heads the ball into the net so fast the goalie couldn’t even stop it.” Boof piped while shaking me and slapping my shoulder.

“Per-tradition, Allison must lead us in the victory cheer!” Leah called with a bright and kind smile.

Taking a deep breath I stood up and shouted, “Spike the "V" Dot the "I" Curl the "C" Vic-tor-y! Vic-tor-y!”

“Spike the "V" Dot the "I" Curl the "C" Vic-tor-y! Vic-tor-y!” They repeated.

  
“WOOOHOOOO!”

Suddenly the bus swerved causing my body to collide with the side of the bus.

“Duncan, what the hell!” Coach calls in annoyance as the bus goes silent.

“Sorry bout that, the roads are still really slick from the rain earlier.” He announced.

“Alright ladies sit down, we can celebrate when we get back. It’s a twenty minute drive so just sit tight.”

“Yes ma’am!”

I sat down, still rubbing my sore arm.

“Thank god you don’t need your our arm for soccer hu?” Boof chuckled.

Groaning I leaned into her. The girl wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my head.

“How's Todd?” I asked.

“No clue…..I haven’t seen him since…..not since the attack.”

Nodding I closed my eyes as she rubbed my shoulder.

  
“So what’s up with you and Stilinski?” She inquired after a moment of silence.

“We’re dating.”

“And Lydia’s ok with that?”

“Yeah we talked and she gave me the ok.”

I could feel Boof nod before she turned her head, resting her cheek on my hair.

“Just be careful, Lydia really loved him and…… if you asked her ten years ago she would have told you he was her future husband.”

Her words caused me to nod.

“Yeah I got that vibe when we talked. Honestly though if she wanted him, I’d be cool with sharing.”

Boof laughed causing me to smile and chuckle.

“I’m sure she'd-"

The bus jolted to the left before violently to the right. This time Boof held me close, preventing me from hitting the side of the bus.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

Again we swerved causing me to move my hand to the back of the seat in front of us. All too soon we started spinning.

“GIRLS GET DOWN BETWEEN THE SEATS AND BRACE YOURSELVES AGAINST THE BUS!” I called over the screeches of my peers.

Boof was froze for a moment but I managed to get her down. Pressing my back against the metal I wrapped my legs around her. I repositioned my arms so they were pressed against both seats. She did the same and pushed her body into mine. I could hear Coach barking something but it was barely tangible over the screams.

Boof suddenly brought her legs up and separated them enough so I could get a portion of my feet on the ground. The suds of our cleats press into floor of the bus adding a bit more stability as the jerks got wilder. Suddenly we were still and the screaming stopped.

Till a loud howl cuts through the silence.

APOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes slowly fluttered open at the obnoxiously loud pestering of Stiles alarm clock. The boy was still sleeping, in fact the noise only caused him to turn on his back and scratch his balls. My eyes followed his hand and to the sizable tent in his shorts. I couldn’t help but bite my lower lip as my, now lonely, hand slithered down his soft chest.

“Sex doesn’t fix everything.”

My hand stopped as my mother’s words pushed their way to the forefront. Rather than give into my desire I got up and walked over to the clock. It says that it’s 6:00, meaning we have thirty minutes to get to school.

I walked back to the bed then sat down beside the sleeping boy.

“Wake up baby, we have to go to school.” I whispered while gingerly shaking his chest. 

“Five more minutes Mommy.” He groaned while snuggling up against my legs.

“God you’re so fuckin cute.” I chuckled before running my fingers through his hair.

“Come on Stiles.”

He shifted so he was on his stomach while his left leg rose and his arms wrapped around the pillow I was just laying on. I watched him bury his face in it then inhale deeply. With a content sigh he wiggled around a bit before turning his head to the right and tightening his hold on the pillow. All the shifting caused his basketball shorts to bunch up in a way that made his ass look ooooooh so tantalizing.

“Stiles wake up.” I ordered loudly as I slapped him on the ass.

The boy awoke with a slight jump and an odd snort.

Why is he so fuckin cute?

Shaking away the thought I stood up and started walking to the window.

“I'm staying home.” He said. 

I turned to see him sitting up on the bed. His left leg was bent and his chest hunched a bit.

“I don’t think my head is in the right space, and I really don’t want to have an attack at school.”

I nodded then glanced at the window.

“Please stay……I don’t want to be alone right now.”

My eyes moved to look at him. His head was bowed but his chocolate eyes were trained on me, and pleading. 

I couldn’t help but smile at the request as I walked back to the bed. He held the covers up allowing me to easily slip back under. The minute he dropped the blanket on me, Stiles snuggled up to my side. His left hand rested on my stomach while his right leg slid between mine. As I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he rested his head on my left breast.

“Thank you.” He sighed.

I ruffled his hair then kissed his forehead. He tipped his head back then kissed my neck. I couldn’t help but smile as my fingers massaged his scalp. Stiles hand slid down my stomach and into my black leggings.

“Are you sure about this?”

He nodded as calloused fingers slid through my folds.

“God, you’re so wet.”

“All for you baby.” I groaned.

He shifted upward till our foreheads were pressed together. I captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ!

Stopping we both turned to the nightstand, where a silver phone was lit up. 

“Do you want me to-"

“Could you-“

We both paused then laughed as I grabbed his phone.

“It’s Scott.” I said while handing it over.

Stiles smiled then answered the call and put it on speaker.

“STILES! I'm so sorry I tried to tell her no-" Scott rushed.

There was a hint of frantic annoyance to his voice and a weird rustling.

“Give me the phone you annoying little-"

“Lydia?” We questioned simultaneously.

“She’s crazed Stiles, she damn near attacked me when I got to school and for-"

“Oh shut up you crybaby. Stilinski if Allison is with you tell her she needs to come to school asap. The team has a game today and apparently Coach has a strict no shows policy.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah Boof said she views absences on game day as unreliable, unless there’s an emergency or reason. Said she feels like it’s an unspoken rule or something.”

“Fuck, ok babe, thanks for the heads up I’m on my way.” I sighed before sitting up and moving away from him.

“You need me to get you?” 

“No, I'll drop her off.” He stated before hanging up.

“I think I have a pair of old skinny jeans that might fit you in that dresser, bottom left drawer. You can wear one of my flannels or something. I’m going to use the bathroom.” 

Stiles jumped up and damn near sprinted out of the room. With an annoyed sigh I got up and walked to his dresser then opened the drawers. There were a bunch of jeans in it but one pair stood out. They were smaller than the others and black. Leaning forward I picked them up and found that they had a styled grey fade. If I'm being honest, they are really cute.

I placed them on the dresser and quickly took off my skin tight leggings. Once I stepped out of them, I grabbed the pants and pulled them up. They actually fit me quite well. Rummaging through the other drawers I eventually found a plaid flannel button up.

The door opened behind me causing me to turn as I slipped the shirt on over my black sports bra. Stiles walked in but he wasn’t wearing his basketball shorts anymore. Now he was wearing a pair of skin tight boxer briefs. They had a perfectly rounded bulge in the front so I’m guessing he put on some type of cup or jockstrap under it. He walked to the dresser and opened the drawer with all the jeans. He crouched down and grabbed a pair of fitted grey jeans. After that he opened the drawer above it then pulled out a charcoal-colored t-shirt. He then grabbed a pale blue shirt with small navy blue, light grey, and purple dots.

“Wow you have a very unique style.” I commented while he grabbed a pair of white tube socks.

As he slipped them on, I stepped into my black and white Nikes. When I was done, I watched him put on some grey and black Vans. Stiles stood up and grabbed a grey bag next to his door. I followed him out the house and to his Jeep. He opened the passenger side door then gestured for me to get in. Once I was in the car, he closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side.

“I’ll stop by your place so you can get your bag pack.” He offered as he got in the car.

“No need, I left it in my locker.”

Nodding he started the car and backed out of the driveway. 

“Wanna grab some breakfast on the way? You’ll miss homeroom but at least you’ll have something in your belly.” 

“I don’t have my wallet on me.”

Stiles waved it off as he took a quick left turn. It was silent for a moment but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, just quiet. He made a right then another left before turning into an empty parking lot. I watched him pull around to the drive thru then looked at the menu. 

“Hi welcome to Pop's restaurant. This is Cheryl how may I help you?” A bubbly voice piped through the speakers.

“Hey Cheryl it’s Stiles.”

“Oh hey hunny. TT's already working on your usual just pull up.”

I glanced over at him with a quirked brow and a shit-eaten smirk. 

“Hunny” I mouthed causing him to shrug.

“Ok I just need to add something too it, for a friend.”

“Yeah….right a friend.” She chuckled Skeptically.

Now it was his turn to smirk when our eyes locked on mine again.

“Ummm 2 bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits with a hash brown and apple juice.”

The boy was full on smiling now as he turned back to the speaker box.

“Ok double my usual but only one apple fritter and an apple juice instead of a peach smoothie.” He chuckled.

I quickly took off my seat belt and leaned over him.

“Actually, just double his usual, forget the other stuff he said.”

Cheryl laughed lightly as I slowly receded back into my seat. Stiles looked at me with a quirked brow causing me to blush.

“What...... the Stiles sounded really good.” I muttered as I put my seat belt back on.

“From personal experience I can tell you that he’s a lot to handle.” He chuckles as he starts driving to the pickup window.

When we stop there’s, a gorgeous red head waiting with two brown paper bags. Her full lips are parted in a bright smile as her eyes dart between the two of us.

“Hey handsome, who's the hottie?” 

Stiles looked at me, grinning from ear to ear, “This is my girlfriend Allison.”

I waved as another girl appeared behind Cheryl. Her skin was light brown and absolutely flawless. She had her dark brown hair in a high ponytail with strands of pink hair framing her face.

“Bout time you found someone to play with.”

“What mon amour is trying to say is, you work too much and were happy for you.” Cheryl piped as she handed him the bags.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I’m working on it.” He chuckled with a kind smile while passing the bags to me.

“That’s all that matters. You two have a great day.” The other girl chimed, as she gave him our beverages.

“Same to you.” Stiles responded while putting the drinks in the cup holders.

“They seem nice.” I comment after we pulled off.

“Yeah they are.”

Another silence fills the car but neither of us really seems to mind. Picking up one of the cups I brought the straw to my lips. I couldn’t help but moan as the thick cool liquid touched my tongue.

“Damn this is delicious.”

“Tell me about your family.”

That was random…..but oooooook.

“What do you wanna know"

He turned his head so we could make eye contact before replying, “Everything.”

“Ok, well My parents are Chris and Victoria Argent. I have an Aunt named Kate and my Grandpa’s name is Gerard Argent, he’s my father’s father. My Grandma died before I was born and I never really met anyone on my mom’s side of the family.”

“What do they do for a living?”

“Well, my mom is like a swiss army knife, she does a bunch of stuff, but right now she’s working on getting a teaching job at the school.”

“You must hate that idea.”

“No actually I’m kinda excited. My mom is like my best friend, I can talk to her about anything. It’d be nice having her at school to sit down and talk with when I’m having a tough day.”

“What about your dad, what does he do?”

“He works for Argent Arms International, our family security consulting firm and federally-licensed firearms dealership.”

“What are your parents like, do you think they’ll like me?”

“Well my dad is a really compassionate, kind, and generous person. My mom is a bit more on the strict and no-nonsense side of things but she’s really supportive and caring. They’ll definitely love you.” I said as he pulled into the school lot.

He parked in front of the door then smiled at me.

“I can’t wait to meet them.....one day.”

A bright smile spread across my face before I leaned over and kissed him. Stiles placed his hand on my cheek as his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I caught it between my lips and sucked on it for a moment or two before running mine along his. He slowly pulled away, catching my bottom lip between his teeth.

BANG!

“OW!” I hissed, while pushing him away.

My eyes moved to the window behind him. 

“Come on classes have started.” 

“Brat.” Stiles and I growled in unison.

I looked at him, then kissed his cheek before getting out of the jeep. Before Lydia reached me I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, lapping at the blood.

“Thanks.” I muttered with a half-smile.

“Well, you said this was important to you, couldn’t have you throw it away over some boy.”

I slung my arm over her shoulder causing her to look at the bag.

“There better not be carbs in that bag.”

Rolling my eyes I let out a laugh as we walked into the building. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus was filled with cheers and clapping as we pulled out of the South McCadden Prep parking lot.

“Kick that ball and make a score, Come on team, we wanna see more! Move those feet , 'Cause victory is sweet!”

I watched my teammates hoot and holler. Jersey’s were swinging overhead and some of the girls were slapping the bus seats. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Quiet down everyone, quiet down!” Ginger ordered as she stood up.

The bus went silent as all eyes were on her. Fierce green eyes fall on me and a bright smile spread across her face.

“Let’s give a round of applause to our rookie, Allison Argent!”

Boof wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her side.

“Two minutes left in the game and miss Badass over here heads the ball into the net so fast the goalie couldn’t even stop it.” Boof piped while shaking me and slapping my shoulder.

“Per-tradition, Allison must lead us in the victory cheer!” Leah called with a bright and kind smile.

Taking a deep breath I stood up and shouted, “Spike the "V" Dot the "I" Curl the "C" Vic-tor-y! Vic-tor-y!”

“Spike the "V" Dot the "I" Curl the "C" Vic-tor-y! Vic-tor-y!” They repeated.

  
“WOOOHOOOO!”

Suddenly the bus swerved causing my body to collide with the side of the bus.

“Duncan, what the hell!” Coach calls in annoyance as the bus goes silent.

“Sorry bout that, the roads are still really slick from the rain earlier.” He announced.

“Alright ladies sit down, we can celebrate when we get back. It’s a twenty minute drive so just sit tight.”

“Yes ma’am!”

I sat down, still rubbing my sore arm.

“Thank god you don’t need your our arm for soccer hu?” Boof chuckled.

Groaning I leaned into her. The girl wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my head.

“How's Todd?” I asked.

“No clue…..I haven’t seen him since…..not since the attack.”

Nodding I closed my eyes as she rubbed my shoulder.

  
“So what’s up with you and Stilinski?” She inquired after a moment of silence.

“We’re dating.”

“And Lydia’s ok with that?”

“Yeah we talked and she gave me the ok.”

I could feel Boof nod before she turned her head, resting her cheek on my hair.

“Just be careful, Lydia really loved him and…… if you asked her ten years ago she would have told you he was her future husband.”

Her words caused me to nod.

“Yeah I got that vibe when we talked. Honestly though if she wanted him, I’d be cool with sharing.”

Boof laughed causing me to smile and chuckle.

“I’m sure she'd-"

The bus jolted to the left before violently to the right. This time Boof held me close, preventing me from hitting the side of the bus.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

Again we swerved causing me to move my hand to the back of the seat in front of us. All too soon we started spinning.

“GIRLS GET DOWN BETWEEN THE SEATS AND BRACE YOURSELVES AGAINST THE BUS!” I called over the screeches of my peers.

Boof was froze for a moment but I managed to get her down. Pressing my back against the metal I wrapped my legs around her. I repositioned my arms so they were pressed against both seats. She did the same and pushed her body into mine. I could hear Coach barking something but it was barely tangible over the screams.

Boof suddenly brought her legs up and separated them enough so I could get a portion of my feet on the ground. The suds of our cleats press into floor of the bus adding a bit more stability as the jerks got wilder. Suddenly we were still and the screaming stopped.

"A-OOOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story seems to be taking a turn from where I originally planned it so...quite a few of the tags may change. Idk I'm gunna give it some room to grow and see what happens. Hope you guys still enjoy it.


End file.
